Please, Save Me
by Insane Cali Gurl
Summary: Erin Cage is a well known singer...but lately she's been getting death threats from a stalker...will her new boy guard be able to keep her safe? Or will the psycho finally get to her! [Mark Calloway, OC And others]
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_Hey BITCH…_

_I waited for you after your concert but you just walked right by me…like you didn't know who I was…when I catch up with you…I swear I'm going to slice your throat so your precious fans won't get to hear you sing anymore._

_Death_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And how many letters like this has she received?" The deep southern accent over the phone, gave Jerry a reassurance that he could trust this body guard, if he hired him…unlike the last one who couldn't have stopped a fly from attacking Erin with a rolled up piece of news paper…The fly would of snatched the paper from Ryan and beat the crap out of him…

Jerry came back to his senses and said, "She's been getting them on and off for like the last 2 years…sometimes he sends them once a week, or once a month…and then she won't hear anything from him for like 3 months and then for no reason at all he starts sending them again…"

The deep voice said, "And what does she say?"

Jerry half heartedly laughed and said, "Erin is Erin…she knows that there are stalkers and crazy people who are always after famous people…and up until now she's pretty much thought that this was a big joke…that is until the son of a Bitch got into her dressing room one night and spray painted all of her skimpier looking outfits and then put a message on the wall…that said, 'I don't want to see you in these…ever again.'…Erin was pretty shaken up about it, since her little sister is on the tour with her…if she would have been in the dressing room there's no telling what that psycho would have done…"

The voice said, "And how old is her sister and her?"

Jerry said, "Erin is 22…Jaden is going to be 20 in about a week…"

"And you think she'll go for this personal body guard crap?"

Jerry said, "Hell no, she won't go for it…and she'll fight me every step of the way…but it has to be done…I can't watch her 24 hours a day…she's never by my side for more then 5 minutes…and when she's not on tour, she's at home writing songs…or at her cabin in Lake Tahoe, California…she even visits her half family in Oklahoma, North Carolina, and Tennessee…She's constantly on the go…and I was in desperate need of someone who can keep up with all of her moving and shaking…and when I talked to Glenn…he gave me your number…and said you'd started this a few years back when you retired from wrestling all together…but he also said you was the best in the business…and that's what I need…this guy whose been after Erin is nothing but a total professional…"

The deep accented voice said, "Professional…didn't know that was possible when you're a stalker…"

Jerry said, "I'm serious…like if at UCLA they had a teacher under the heading of Professional Stalker…this guy would have his picture and name there…but the only problem is…we don't have a clue who he is…she's changed her cell phone number numerous times…because he keeps getting her number and calling her and leaves pretty disturbed messages on her voice mail…we have copies here in the office…"

The voice said, "Anything about sexual contact?"

Jerry said, "Yea, he sent a colorful one a few months back talking abut cutting off her body parts, like her boobs…and other things and keeping them in mayo jars…the guy is demented…or horny either one. All I know is…she doesn't want a body guard…but she doesn't realize she needs one…Mark, you're my last hope…At least I know with you, she can't scare you off…she's gotten rid of 16 body guards in 4 months…just because they step on her toes a little with trying to keep her grounded and not letting her leave her apartment….at least when she goes to leave the state someone can be with her."

The deep voice said, "Okay…I'll be by the recording studio in the morning around 9:30…Then I'll lay out the rules for her…" Jerry said, "Thanks Mark…I really appreciate this." The two men said their good-byes and hung up…

Mark Callaway sat back in the big plush leather chair in his home library with his hands clasped behind his head thinking 'This is not going to be an easy job…Ms. Erin Cage…I do believe you're gonna hate me.'


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

Mark Callaway entered the recording studio…and could hear music coming from down the hallway…and the voice was beautiful…Sounded like an angel singing her heart out…he walked into the studio…

There she was in the sound proof booth with her band…she looked exactly as his Goddaughters had described…Dirty blonde hair down to past her butt…the deepest green eyes, much greener then his own…she was probably 5'9"…maybe 5'10", give or take a few centimeters…she looked to be around 125lbs…this was going to be an easy job…protecting her would be nothing compared to his last job…

That woman who kept trying to sleep with him, because he used to be the Undertaker…Mark wasn't that guy anymore…he was different…when he had his character killed off 5 years ago…he had no intentions of ever going back to wrestling…even if Vince McMahon begged on his knees…it wasn't happening…He was brought back to reality when Jerry walked up to the giant standing in the recording stupid looking at Erin and said, "Can I help you?"

Mark said, "Yea…Mark Callaway…I'm looking for Jerry Mitchell." Jerry said, "That's me…" They shock hands and Jerry said, "Damn you're a big guy aren't you."

Mark smirked and said, "Yea…I ate my wheaties and drank lots of milk."

Jerry said, "I like milk…but not that much."

Mark was still watching Erin…she was a knock out with a body to do with it…okay…keep your mind on the assignment…Jerry said, "Well, as soon as she takes her break, I can drag her out here to meet you." Mark said, "That's fine…I'm in no hurry."

Jerry hit the intercom button into the sound proof recording room and said, "Hey, Erin, when you take your break come on out here…I'd like you too meet someone."

I turned towards the glass…and said, "Let me guess, the new body guard is here…right?"

Jerry laughed and said, "How perceptive of you honey…how'd you guess?"

I smiled and said, "I'm psychic."

Jerry said, "Smart ass."

I stuck my tongue out at him and said, "Tell the new guy to keep his panties on…as soon as I get this last song done…I'm calling it a day…So give me like 10 minutes…or less…"

Jerry turned the intercom off and said, "Jesus, she works too hard." Mark said, "She a workaholic…" Jerry said, "Yea, something like that….she's also stubborn…I'm sure you'll have plenty of problems with her…I'm warning you now." Mark said, "I can handle her…" Jerry chuckled and said, "She is a spit fire."

The both sat down and listened as the music started up…

When the song was finished recording, the red light went off and I walked into the studio grabbing a quick drink of water from my water bottle and brushed my hair out of my face and then came face to face with the biggest guy I'd ever seen in my life.

I thought I would faint…the man was about a foot or more taller then me…and out weighted me by at least a good 200 pounds…I looked up and he had the most unbelievable emerald green eyes I'd ever seen…

All I could manage to get out was, "Wow."


	3. Chapter 3

**Pianogal – Of course Wow sums it all up…When I first met the man, My first reaction was HOLY SHIT! But he was pretty nice. You never know, Mark might not be able to handle Erin…She is a little rowdy.**

**FloridaorBust151 – Honey if he was a body guard instead of a wrestler…I would've hired him YEARS ago! LMAO!**

**NSB – Of course I got a new one going…I got zillions of Mark stories…I just haven't put them on here until now.**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

Chapter 3

Jerry walked over and said, "Erin…this is Mark Callaway…you're new body guard…you will listen to everything he has to say to you…and don't give him any trouble…he's going to be with you for a very long time…so don't do anything piss him off…Mark, this is Erin Cage."

I shook his hand…he added a little pressure to let me know he was fully in charge no matter what I said…I pulled a way and said, "What do you moonlight as a vice grip?"

Mark smirked knowing right away I had a sense of humor, and knowing he had one also…Jerry swatted me on the ass and said, "Don't start that…"

I said, "Jerry, you hit me on the ass again…and the next time we see each other, you'll be feeding yourself with your feet…understood…I'm not a child…and you are not my father…besides I don't think anything I could say to him would really hurt his feelings…he doesn't look like the type to be upset with anything I say…"

Mark nodded and said, "She's got a point…I'm pretty thick skinned…and also, if you hit her like that again, I'll be forced to knock your head off your shoulders…especially since I'm her body guard…I'm here to protect her not watch you smack her around for having a smart mouth…and a sense of humor."

I said, "A smart mouth…what the hell have you been telling him Jerry?"

Jerry laughed and said, "Only the truth kid…only the truth." Jerry walked away…

After Jerry left the room I kind of did a growl and a small yell at the same time…letting loose with an, "AAARRRGGGHHHH…God I hate that man."

Mark said, "Are you always this pleasant to people who try to help you?"

I said, "You don't get it…Because of one incident when I was 19….I've been labeled off as being a bitch…and in all honesty…I really can be one, but only if my buttons have been pushed to the breaking point…I mean come on, who can't right? But now everyone seems to think that…and I know it's because of Jerry…and his big mouth porno movie making friend…"

Mark furrowed his eyebrows and said, "Porno movie making…I thought you was just a singer?"

I said, "I am just a singer…but 3 years ago…I was making a video for the single I had out at the time…which had me laying in a make shift bed with some under paid actor…it was disgusting…his porno friend kept trying to get me to take my top off and I kept refusing…and he said 'No one will see it anyway' I said 'good, then you don't have to see it either…' Jerry was on the set and kept trying to get me to do all that shit…the director left to talk with Jerry and the actor started getting touchy feely…and before I knew it…the camera guy had his head buried under the foot of the blanket and the actor was groping my ass and crotch…I was repulsed by the whole thing…so I kicked down and kicked the camera into the camera guys face knocking him over and he dropped the camera which was worth like 15 grand…and then same leg kneed Mr. Touchy Feely in the nuts…then I got up and left…what ever they had on video….they tried to make into a porno…and people actually believed it was me."

Mark said, "Does your manager know about all this?"

I said, "Yes…but since Jerry has worked longer for the company…they really couldn't fire him…I asked for a new road manager…and they made him a production manager for my albums…"

Mark said, "I'll have to keep my eye on him….he sat there on the phone yesterday telling me, you didn't want a body guard…"

I said, "Actually that part is true…I don't…but I'm not going to fight anyone about it…least of all you…I know this creepy stalker is only after me…but keep an eye on Jaden too…she's my baby sister…and I don't know what I'd do without her…she won't be with me very long on the tour…she's got to go back to start up college again…she should be leaving in about 4 weeks."

Mark said, "Okay, no problem."

Mark laid out the rules…and took my cell phone away from me…and handed over a Nextel Flip phone that had two way radio on it…he said in case he wasn't around and needed to get a hold of me for any reason to just radio him…he said to never turn it off and always make sure it was charged…which making sure it was charge was no big deal…when every one on the tour was smashed in a hotel…

Mark was in my room, he made sure the two phones were charging while we were sleeping…there were two separate bedrooms and he was in one and would leave his door open incase he heard something…If he stayed up while I went to bed, I'd close my door and then when he got ready to go to bed, he'd open my door incase he heard me in the middle of the night…

We developed a pattern, he kept me safe, and I trusted him with my life…like I had any other choice…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

4 weeks later Jaden went back to college…and I continued on with the tour, and kept receiving letters of death threats and dismemberment…I would just automatically hand them over to Mark…he was a pretty interesting guy…we'd actually developed a quite nice friendship between the two of us

Mark was 6'10"….and 300-325lbs…dark auburn hair that was to the middle of his back, but he always kept it in a nice tight braid, under a baseball cap or a bandana, his emerald green eyes were to die for…I think the most interesting thing about him…was the ink he had displayed on his body…he was covered in tattoos from shoulder to wrist on both arms…not to mention a large one across his stomach, the grim reaper on his neck and the female name SARA across the pit of his throat…I don't ask about his tattoos…some people don't like to talk about them…others don't want to be bother with questions…

One night, I woke up from a sound sleep and couldn't get back to bed…I got up and closed my door and turned the bedroom light on…I propped myself up in bed and grabbed my laptop and got online…and decided to do a little bit of e-mailing.

A defiant knock came on my door and I said, "C'mon in Mark." He walked in with nothing but his jeans on…and was stuffing his hands in his pockets…yawning…and his hair was messed up a little…he said, "What the hell are you doing up…it's almost 3 am?"

I said, "Yea I know…I couldn't sleep…sorry if I woke you." He said, "You didn't wake me, my bladder did…" I said, "Oh, early morning urination strikes again." I laughed and Mark said, "What was that?"

I said, "That's what Jaden calls it…when you didn't realize you shouldn't have drank so many liquids before bed, until the moment you had to pee…which by the time you figured out you had to pee…you've already been a sleep for a few hours…then you have to climb out of your warm bed make your way around in the dark…cuss, rant and rave when you stub your toe on the rollers of the bed…and nearly piss down your leg…and go pee…then realize you're cold as hell…flush, wash and then run and jump back into bed…just to try and get warm again."

Mark said, "Even with as tired as I am right now…I fully understood that whole explanation…damn you're having a bad influence on me."

I laughed…and Mark grabbed my laptop and put it up…he said, "Go back to bed…you'll thank me in the morning..."

I said, "Yes sir." I scooted under the covers and Mark tucked me in…he did that every night to make sure I felt safe…and turned the light out on the way back to his room…I said, "Hey Mark."

He said, "What darlin'?"

I said, "Thank you."

He laughed and said, "No problem…get some rest."

God I loved how he called me darlin'….he had that super deep voice that had a beautiful southern accent to go along with it…I could sit and listen to him talk for hours upon end…and half the time we did…we did a lot of talking…I learned about him being a wrestler before he did the whole body guard thing…and he even showed me pictures of his old Undertaker character…

It was truly weird…but I liked learning things about him….I wish I knew more about him…like why he had a woman's names on the pit of this throat, but yet did not display a wedding ring…oh well...maybe that question will come later.


	5. Chapter 5

FloridaorBust151 – LMAO! Sorry about the short chapters! Here's a few more for you to read!   
Pianogal – LMAO close now…But ya never know what's going to happen next unless you read!   
NSB – LOL You always need nookie woman! And every one dares to dream honey…That's what makes life so interesting! 

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

Chapter 5 

I walked out of my bedroom the next morning in my tank top and shorts and Mark was standing out on the balcony talking on his cell phone…he sounded like it was a heated conversation so I didn't bother him…I sat down and had an apple for breakfast…and then left to go to the hotel gym…

Mark usually came with me…but I didn't want to bother him…but I knew if I waited for him, I'd be behind on my schedule…

So I got to the gym and was pounding around on the punching bag…I love boxing…it was the one sport that I was good at, but it was also the only one that made me feel like I'd had a full work out and fully thrashed at the same time…plus I loved watching boxing matching…

I'd met a few boxers in the last few years…they were all nice and level headed…meeting Muhammad Ali and his daughter Laila…that was pretty amazing….the two boxing generations were incredible to see…Laila was a lot like her father in the ring, tough and fast….a force not to be reckoned with….plus meeting Mike Tyson…before he'd gotten himself into a shit load of trouble…And also Oscar De La Hoya…these were some great boxers…I'm glad to of meet every single one of them.

About 30 minutes after I'd been in the gym whacking away, the gym door flew open and hit the wall behind it so hard it echoed the whole room and the glass window panes rattled…I jumped close to 900 feet in the air cause it scared the shit out of even me…Mark walked in looking pissed as ever…I knew what was going to happen next…why fight it…

Mark was a bear he came over and growled at me, "What the hell do you think you're doing down here by yourself?"

I said, "I'm sorry Mark…I saw you on the phone and I didn't want to disturb you…but I didn't want to get behind on my schedule either…I was only 5 floors below you…and I knew as soon as you saw I wasn't there…that I'd be here…you know I work out every morning…it's not like I was planning on leaving the hotel without you."

The whole time I was talking I was still beating the tar out of the punching bag…

Mark said, "So that just makes it okay for you to come down here without me…you know better then to leave anywhere without me or even go somewhere and not tell me…I don't care if you went to the bathroom to take a leak…and you ran down to get toilet paper…I have to know where you are at all times…I can't protect you if I don't know where the fuck you are."

I stopped and pushed my hair out of my face and said, "Oh come on Mark…it's a hotel gym…look at everyone else in here…if someone grabbed me…don't you think I would make enough noise to get these peoples attention?"

Mark shook his head and said, "No, not if you're already dead…I'm warning you right now…don't you ever leave that God Damn room again without me knowing where the hell you are…you didn't take your god damn phone with you, so even if I wanted to check on you I couldn't."

I said, "Yes Master."

Mark said, "This is not funny Erin…I haven't even begun to fuckin' joke with you…you do as you're told and when you're told and we'll get along just fine."

I said, "Yea…I just love being your submissive…You know something…you are way to serious…sometimes I wish you'd just lighten up…why is it so hard for you to let your guard down…you've been with me for months now…but it's always the same thing…in the hotels or on the bus you're nothing but loads of fun…but the minute you get me to the arenas or even out in a rental car…you get all dominating…Sometimes you can get really mean and harsh…It does not feel good to have someone pushing you around 24/7…especially when I already have a road manager who does that enough…I know you was hired to do a job…but your job is getting tired of feeling like a ping pong ball…"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 

Mark walked over and leaned down with his face in mine and said, "Get your ass back to the room, get your shit together…and let's fucking go…you have a flight to catch."

I just looked at him, I couldn't believe he was being that way….who ever the hell was just on the phone with him really pissed him off…and I just added another log to the fire…but I didn't think he'd act that way…I was stunned…I shook my head no and walked past him…I didn't even wait for him to get on the elevator for me…I just went back up to the room and was packing my stuff…

Mark watched Erin walk away…he stood there and pinched the bridge of his nose…it was going to be a long day and the guilt he felt for talking that way to Erin was already steadily pouring in…he couldn't believe he had just talked to her like that…he knew she'd be safe in the hotel gym and that in all honest she wouldn't leave the hotel without him…they had that understanding between them since day one…so when she said it he knew she wasn't lying…God he needed to make it up to her…he didn't realize how much of a damn grouch he'd become since his divorce from Sara had been finalized 3 weeks ago…

Sara…God that woman made his blood run cold…the last 4 months she was pregnant, he thought he was actually going to have a beautiful baby with her…when she had the baby…he looked several times…the baby was definitely not his…the baby had jet black…

Come to find out she'd slept with Matt Hardy on more then 1 occasion, so after a few blood tests Mark was told that it was Matt's baby…Mark wasn't the father…It nearly broke his heart to learn about his wife had a baby that wasn't even his.

Mark knew they were having problems but never imagined things were that bad…When he found out the baby wasn't his…everything unraveled…about 2 seconds after that he had found out from tons of the wrestlers that his bed was pretty comfortable with her and them in it… apparently anytime any of them were in town and Mark was gone, Sara would have them come over and screw in his own bed…

The thought made him sick to his stomach…he'd make a mental note to go home and burn the bed…and then buy a new one…that's what started the divorce…he hadn't been home since he filed…just staying at a hotel…something he was used to doing.

In fact this mornings heated conversation was to Sara over the phone…after learning she got jack shit from the divorce cause he wasn't about to pay her alimony for fucking his friends in his own bed…she was livid when he actually said that to her…he said he wasn't paying her to be a whore…if they had divorced cause they just couldn't hack the relationship…that was a different story…but having sex with his friends and having a baby from one of them…just wasn't going to get her a load of cash…

She was lucky she walked away with her clothing and the 50 grand Mark's attorney offered her…she took it and then Mark's attorney had the cops stand by while she packed what she had brought in with her when she moved in 3 years ago, plus all the baby stuff, Mark said he didn't want that shit as a reminder of his wife's inability to be faithful to him, like he'd done for her…and then the cops escorted her off the property…and waited for the security company to come and change the locks and the gate lock code so she couldn't get back in…

Sara knew exactly how much all of Mark's Harley's were worth…and he'd be damned if she got the chance to take them and sell them she'd try…he told her when he got back into town…she could come by and pick up the Harley he'd bought for their 1 yr anniversary, it had been his gift to her and plus he didn't want to see it sitting next to any of his bikes…for fear of dismantling it and beating the crap out of the guys with the pieces…cause they'd slept with her while he was gone.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 

Mark came out of Pissy land and went up to the room…he'd apologize to Erin…and try to make it up to her somehow…but he knew it wasn't going to be easy….they'd really gotten to be really good friends…and treating her that way was unacceptable…he should have known better…

Every time he got done talking to Sara…he was a bear to be around…he usually steered clear of her, cause her warm smile and intoxicating laugh…made him grouchy…but only after a heated discussion with the bitch from hell…a pet name he'd fondly come to use when talking to his best friend Glenn Jacobs or others when discussing Sara.

Mark had never ventured into telling Erin about being married, or getting divorced…like she didn't have enough to worry about with that psychos letters getting more threatening every time he sent one…God Mark wanted to get his hands wrapped around that guys throat, and just choke him until his head popped off or until his little eyes bugged out…

Mark had read all the latest letters, the stalker had mentioned he knew about the body guard…so Mark knew he'd seen them together…so the stalker was just bidding his time…waiting for the perfect moment when Erin would be alone and without him around to attack her…

Mark wasn't going to let that happen…not ever…even if it killed him…that maniac was not getting his hands on Erin…Erin was a tough girl…but she was also fragile in a lot of ways…the threatening letters always got to her the most…especially when he could hear her crying at night, and she didn't know he heard her…he didn't like it when she cried…

It just made him hurt all over and then it pissed him off that someone would do something so cruel to Erin…she was such a sweet girl and beautiful…how could anyone do that to her.

When he walked in the room, she had the music in her room blasting…She had the door closed and he knew the only way she'd open the door was if it was time to go, or if she forgot something in the sitting room…Mark thought 'screw it…I'll wait until we get on the plane to talk with her'.

Mark couldn't figure out why she listened to that junky ass grunge music but then again she listened to everything.

The volume of the music was getting louder…damn she was either really pissed at him or really hurt by the way he'd treated her…

Yea.

This was definitely going to be a long day.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 

The silence in the car was deafening…I stared out the window the whole time Mark was driving…I couldn't tell what was bothering me worse…the fact that he had been mean to me…or the fact that who ever pissed him off on the phone made him take it out on me…

My eyes had been bothering me…I was getting a dozy of a headache…and I knew it was only because after I'd returned to the room…and was trying to pack and not cry at the same time…the crying won out…

I thought we had been close enough as friends, that he'd not be mean to me…I really wasn't used to him being mean to me…I mean damn Mark had his grump days, but there was hardly ever a time when he'd been that mean to me…even if he was grouchy…

Of course…he was usually his grouchiest in the mornings before his 2 cups of coffee…I usually knew to steer clear of him until the second cup of coffee was inhaled…then he was human again…

I sat at the gates and Mark checked our suitcases and then came over and sat down about 3 seats from me…and just looked around making sure no one was trying to follow us…We were only in New York, because I did some appearances with about 16 different day time shoes…

I would be joining the rest of my clan for the last part of the tour…and had decided to take some much needed time off for a while…As soon as the plane got in the air, it was going to be a 6 hour flight to California…and I got comfortable…

Mark said, "Erin, can we talk for a minute?"

I said, "Knock yourself out."

Mark said, "I'm sorry…about this morning I was really pissed off at my ex-wife…she was the one I was on the phone with…and I took it out on you and I shouldn't have…"

I nodded and said, "Thanks…I appreciate you saying that to me...and I know sometimes I can be a pain in the ass…and I know being a smart ass this morning, probably didn't help maters much."

Mark said, "It wasn't your fault believe me…sometimes I can be a grouch and after talking with her I become unbearable to be around….you can even ask Glenn…he'll vouch for me."

I smiled and said, "No, it's okay…I guess if I had an ex-wife, I'd be grouchy too…If you want to talk about it sometime…let me know…I'm a good listener…I might not have any answers…but what the hell I could always try."

Mark thanked me and I settled in my seat with my head resting on his arm as always during plane rides…and fell asleep.

What happened next would definitely scare the shit out of anyone…but since Mark was there it wasn't so bad…but here's a cliffhanger…I'm not going to tell you what happens…just yet…I'll make you sweat it out, while I write…Ain't I a shithead?…hehehe


	9. Chapter 9

Pianogal – It's a perfectly good ending to a chapter…especially when you want to add that lovely suspense at the end of it! LOL! Booty's back and here's more! 

**NSB – LMAO…Nookie can't cure everything…Though…it would be nice if it could!**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Chapter 9 

A few weeks later, it was the last day of my tour…I was standing on stage saying my thanks to the fans and could see Mark standing just off stage with his arms folded across his chest…He looked good in his levis, boots, and black Deadman Inc T-shirt…his old wrestling logo…it was cute in a morbid kind of way…with his baseball cap pulled down…his double shoulder gun holders which held two 9 millimeters…fully loaded…Damn he looked like a God…well a fully protecting God.

It was a particularly rainy night in Detroit, Michigan…why does bad shit always happen on rainy nights? I walked off stage and my assistant Tammy handed me a towel…2 hours of running around stage does get a little wet…and sweaty…I looked up at Mark and said, "I'm going to take a really, super quick shower…because I refuse to get in any vehicle while I stink…" Mark smirked and said, "Go ahead, I'm gonna make sure every one makes it out of the building…and then I'll check with the other security guys about seeing or hearing anything…I have my phone with me…here's yours." He handed me my Nextel phone. I nodded and Mark took off down the hallway…

When he was half way gone, I two wayed him with, "Hey Mark." He said, "Yea?" I said, "You're old wrestling logo…Deadman Inc." He said, "Yea, what about it?" I said, "You should use that as the name of the security business you have…" Mark said, "Why would I do that?" I said, "Well…think about it…Deadman Inc…that's kind of morbid…would you want to fuck with some guy who was 6'10" and 300 plus pounds who had Deadman Inc written across his chest? It'd scare the shit out of me." Mark turned around and looked at me and I smiled…Mark shock his head no and walked down the hall and I could hear him laughing.

I went in and took a shower…when I walked out of the shower I had gotten dressed and didn't even notice behind me…until I looked in the mirror…I turned around and there was Polaroid pictures of me all over the wall…it covered the wall from top to bottom…ones of me in the shower, in my hotel room, when I'm on the planes, getting into rental cars, tons from the concert I just got done doing and one of me just in the shower…then they had red spray paint all over them…then there were several mannequins placed all over the room a couple hanging from the ceiling all with their throats cut…with fake blood…and there was a sign on one that said 'I'm closer then you think…I can get to you when ever I want to bitch.'…

I grabbed my Nextel and walked out of the dressing room…I needed to find Mark…and I couldn't get through to his Nextel…I pushed the button several times…and nothing, which means he was probably on it or there was something interfering with the frequency…I started asking around for Mark…and every one said he was up in the lobby talking with the security guys. There was a little hidden hallway that singers used to get to the lobby to get water or whatever without being seen.

I went through the door and walked up the ramps and was about to get to the last one when the lights in the hidden hallway went out…I decided to continue up and I could hit the light switch on the way out and turn the light back on…because there were several steps up, I got on my hands and knees and crawled fast as I could…I ran into two big feet…and I said, "Mark…I hope that's not you fucking with me." I could hear who ever it was bend down and get in my face…I could smell the cologne…and his hot breath on my cheek…and he said, "It's not Mark, you stupid bitch." My eyes nearly popped out of my head…

I started to move when I felt a sharp ass pain in my right hand…I felt around with the other one…and there was a knife sticking through my hand and had it pinned to the wooden floor beneath me…I knew it was going to hurt, but I pulled the knife out and threw it towards the voice and turning around and stood up…My eyes had finally gotten acclimated to the darkness…and I took off…I could see the steps on the way down…which helped me get out of there faster…

When I got to the bottom, I went to tear the door open when he grabbed me around the waist and throat…I moved around and kneed him in the balls and then punched him in the face as hard as I could…I couldn't see his face, he was wearing a Halloween mask…Of all things…naturally if he was trying to scare me…he was doing a pretty damn good job…As soon as he went down I tore out of the room…and was running through the halls looking for Mark…or even one of the crew members…


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 

I swear no one was to be found…I figured maybe they were out side, trying to pack the gear into the trucks. I didn't realize but I dropped the Nextel…by the back door…and I was guiding myself along the wall with my bloody hand…I was leaving bloody hand prints all over the white walls of the arena…I went out the back door and one way was a chain link fence and the other was open but the trucks weren't there…I was completely paranoid and freaking out…

I was by the corner of the building…and I heard the door close so I went around the corner and sat between the fence and the building…the space was big enough for someone to get back there…it was so security could walk around the perimeter and still be safe. My shirt was getting blood on it…my hand was throbbing and I was getting drenched from the rain…it was raining heavy…kind of like a lake coming down…

Mark was walking in the back and went to Erin's dressing room, he knocked and when she didn't answer he walked in and saw all the pictures and mannequins…he started calling the other security guards and they were running all over the arena looking for her…Mark ran into Tammy…and he asked her where Erin was…she said, "I heard the back door close a couple of times…Maybe she went out back for some fresh air…"

Mark was trying to get a hold of Erin on her Nextel…and as he got closer he found her phone on the floor…he grabbed it and looked over and saw the bloody hand prints on the wall…Mark immediately called everyone to the back door and they all took off outside…Mark had them search the parking lot…as the trucks pulled up to load the equipment…the guys searched there too…Mark was going crazy with worry…he was legitimately scared that something had happened to her…his heart was pounding in his chest harder and harder…Mark stopped in his tracks cause he could of sworn he heard something…

I was sitting against the wall with my knees into my chest…the slit all the way through my hand was about an inch and a half long…I felt the edges of it and the were rippled, and it felt like a hunting knife…hunting alright…and I almost got my ass skinned…I could hear heavy boots thudding against the asphalt…it was getting closer and closer…

Mark walked towards the fence and he drew his gun and was gonna take out anyone that might have something to do with Erin's disappearance…he didn't care…he was gonna find her even if it killed him…he couldn't imagine what she was going through…and he didn't know if she was okay, or if she was hurt…and God Damn it he wanted to know…Mark turned the corner and saw Erin huddled between the fence and the building…Mark quickly holstered his gun and said, "Erin…"

As soon as I heard Mark's voice, my head popped up and I couldn't help but started crying even harder then what I was before…Mark walked over and didn't say anything…He grabbed a hold of me and picked me up…I was cold from the rain and my nerves finally unraveling…and just held on to his shirt with one hand clenched into a fist and kept the rest of me pressed to his chest…he carried me to the back door and got the other guys and they grabbed his rental truck and he took me to the hospital immediately…

I stayed close to him and held onto his arm…he tried to get me to talk…but I was just going into shock…he had turned the heat on to help warm me up, cause he could hear my teeth chattering…The doctor and nurse checked me over and made sure I hadn't been physically abused…Mark sat in the corner above my head and watched taking note of every bruise and scratch I'd gotten…after they x-rayed my hand, I'd been lucky, the knife went straight through and didn't hit the bones, veins or arteries…they stitched up my hand on both sides and bandaged it…

Then the doctor lifted my shirt to make sure everything externally was okay as well as internally…he found a deep gash about 3 inches long right under my right breast…and he couldn't get to it…and they cut my shirt off of me…and then were going to cut my bra off and that would be when I snapped out of it…and kicked the surgical utensil tray over…Mark jumped up and grabbed my hands and I said, "Do not let them do this…" Mark said, "Erin, honey they need to stitch you up…you've got a cut under your breast…it's bleeding pretty bad…Let them help you…"

Mark looked in my eyes and he knew I was petrified…I said, "Please Mark…Don't let them…" Tears started sliding down my cheeks…and Mark finally understood he'd never seen me naked and I didn't want him or the male doctor to see me topless…I was pretty freaked out about it. Mark turned to the doctor and said, "Is there any way your nurse can put the stitches in without us in the room…" The doctor finally understood and said, "Yea…but there has to be 2 females in here…but they are going to do a rape kit on her and make sure she didn't get sexually assaulted." Mark looked back at me and I just nodded…


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 

Mark was hesitant to leave Erin alone for even a second…he placed a kiss on the back of her non-hurt hand…and said, "I'll be right out side if you need anything…" She nodded to him…and he turned and left with the doctor…

Mark ran out to his rental truck and grabbed the sweat shirt he remembered he had in there….when the nurses came out about 30 minutes later…Mark handed the sweat shirt to one and said, "Cause she doesn't have anything to wear other then her jeans." The nurse smiled warmly at his sweetness and turned back into the room…

The nurse walked over and said, "Here…that big fellow you came in with said for you to put this on, because we cut your top and bra off of you…" I said, "He's my bodyguard…he's been so good to me…" She said, "Well…I'm glad you have someone looking out for you…" I pulled the sweatshirt on and pulled my hair up into a ponytail and the nurse handed me a rubber band…I said, "Thanks."

She said, "I realize you've been through an ordeal…but can I ask you a small favor?" I said, "You want an autograph?" She said, "Well…no…well I mean…yes but it's not for me…there are a few girls over in pediatrics and they constantly have your music playing…I was just wondering if you could maybe pop in….just for a few seconds…it would really make their day…they heard about you being in town…"

I said, "Sure…I think I have some pictures in the car…" She said, "No need…they have magazines upon magazines…" I said, "Okay…lead the way."

We walked out and Mark was leaning against the wall…and stood up to his full 6'10" and said, "You okay?" I said, "Yea…Listen I'm going to be a couple of minutes…I'll be right back," Mark had one eyebrow lifted and said, "Huh?" I smiled and said, "Go sit down…I'll be right back, I'm not going anywhere without you." I winked at him and he leaned back against the wall and watched me walk down a few doors and into a room…Mark couldn't imagine what Erin was up too…when he heard her laughing…he walked down to the door where he'd seen her go in…

Mark looked in and saw Erin sitting on a bed in the middle of about 15 little girls, who were all patients at the hospital…she was signing autographs for them…and talking with them, like they were adults…none of them could have been more then 10 years old.

Mark watched her with all of them…she got down on her knees to their level and gave them all hugs and kisses on the cheeks…and then proceeded to walk around the room and tuck them all back into bed…while lulling them to sleep with her softest singing voice he'd heard her use. She'd seen him standing in the door way and winked and smiled at him…Mark smiled at her…Erin made her way to the door and as she turned the lights off she said, "Night girls." There was a chorus of 'Goodnight Erin's'…she closed the door and talked to the nurse…

I said, "God, they were the sweetest things…" The nurse said, "Yea…Thank you so much…they are going to have something fun to tell their parents tomorrow morning…" I said, "Here…it's my e-mail address…if any of them want to e-mail me…I'd be more then happy to e-mail them back…"

I handed the nurse a piece of paper and she gave me a hug…and said, "Thanks so much Erin…I really appreciate it…especially with everything that happened…" I said, "It was my pleasure…"

I turned to Mark and said, "Well, big guy you ready?" Mark looked down at me and said, "Yea…c'mon let's get you back to the hotel…I got your pain pills…you can take a couple and climb into bed and tell me what the hell happened." I said, "Okay." Mark put his hand on the middle of my back and walked me out of the hospital…we walked out and everything was still wet, but it had stopped raining…I was looking at the water glistening on the asphalt of the road while Mark helped me into the truck and took me to the hotel…


	12. Chapter 12

Pianogal – Who is the attacker? I dunno…Well…Maybe I do…But you gotta read to find out! 

**FloridaorBust151 – Who wouldn't wanna see all the kids in the Peds ward. They are so adorable no matter what. Everyone needs a little entertaining.**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

Chapter 12 

When we got to the hotel…I changed into my shorts and tank top that I wore to bed…and let my hair down…I walked out into the sitting room and Mark was drinking a cup of coffee staring out of the sliding glass door, he'd changed also, he just had a pair of sweat pants on…and looked even more like a god…I said, "Hey." Mark turned around and I held up the sweat shirt and said, "Thanks for the loan…it's warm…It's got that Deadman Inc logo on it too." Mark smiled and said, "Yea…if you haven't noticed most of my t-shirts and sweat shirts have some kind of Undertaker, Deadman Inc and American Bad Ass logo on them."

It was quiet for a minute and I said, "Thanks for tonight…I know I freaked out a little…and I think I scared myself…but I wanted to thank you for getting that doctor out of there…" Mark said, "You scared yourself...hell you scared me…I'm just sorry I couldn't get that doctor out of there faster…I didn't know why you freaked out at first…and then it finally dawned on me…it must be a male thing…once you've seen one pair of naked boobs…you've seen them all…I just didn't realize…I mean…Oh hell…"

I started laughing…I was holding my side where the stitches were…Mark said, "What's so funny?" I said, "You are…I've never seen you get flustered talking about a pair of naked boobs before…of course I don't think I've ever heard you even talk about boobs to begin with…" Mark blushed a little and I said, "I don't think I've ever seen you blush either…that's rather cute ya know…The big bad Mark Callaway…The Undertaker…well Ex-Undertaker…blushing…Can I take a picture?" Mark said, "No ma'am you may not…get your butt to bed…I'll be in there in a minute, as soon as I'm done being embarrassed…and I want you to tell me what happened tonight.."

I just walked back into my room laughing…I got into bed and sat up with pillows propped against the head board…Mark walked in with his cup of coffee and a glass of water for me…He handed me a pain pill and I took it…Mark sat on the foot of the bed and said, "Okay start talking…" I proceeded to tell him everything that happened from beginning to the end when he found me…Mark said, "I'm sorry I wasn't there when you needed me…it won't happen again…I promise…"

I had tears sliding down my cheeks and said, "Mark, what am I going to do…I'm going to take the next 6 months off to relax…even if we found the right doctor you can't be permanently sown to me…I mean what happens when I go home tomorrow…Jaden is going to be in school for another 7 months…she doesn't leave the college until summer break…and then goes back after the break is up.."

Mark had me lay down and he said, "Don't worry about it…I'm the damn body guard…you let me worry about it…I'll think of something sweetie I promise…I won't let you down." I said, "Thanks Mark." He said, "You're welcome honey…Now get some sleep…you're going to be sore in the morning…I'm going to be up for a while…if you need anything I'll be in the other room…" I nodded and yawned…Mark kissed my forehead and walked out closing the door behind him…

All during the night Mark couldn't sleep…he couldn't get the fact that he'd let that asshole anywhere near Erin…and the fact he'd caused her physical pain made his blood boil off the charts…He stayed up all night drinking coffee…and just walking around the hotel room in the dark…he had one of his 9 MM sitting on the table, he usually didn't leave it out anywhere Erin could see it, cause she hated guns…her brother and parents had been killed with guns…she knew he used them…but she just didn't want to see them…if they were holstered it didn't bother her…but as soon as he took them out for whatever reason, she just automatically froze up…

Mark walked into her room a lot during the night, making sure she was sleeping peacefully and also making sure she was just okay…he actually leaned against the wall sipping on his coffee and watched her sleep for a couple of hours…he kept getting this feeling deep inside of him…it just made him want to crawl into bed with her and pull her close to his body and keep her warm and safe…God what the hell was she doing to him…


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 

Mild Language

Mark had finally laid across the couch in the sitting room…and went ahead and put his 9 mm up, incase Erin woke up for any reason, he didn't want her to see it just laying out. About an hour after he'd dozed off on the couch…he woke up to a very high pitched blood cuddling scream coming for Erin's room…he jumped up and ran in to her room…and she was sitting in the middle of her bed, he could tell she was physically shaken…from whatever night mare she had…

I looked over and saw someone standing in the doorway…not realizing it was Mark…I yelled, "NO!…" and was trying to crawl off the bed…don't ask me where I was going I don't know. Mark came over and grabbed me around the waist and was trying to pull me back to him to calm me down and I sort of donkey kicked him in the balls…I know there's no really way of sort of doing something…I did it…I just didn't mean to do it to him…well at the time I didn't realize it was him…and I did kick more then just the balls, but Mark just kind of grunted through it…until he grabbed a hold of me fully and said, "Erin…Stop…it's okay darlin'…it's me…It's just Mark."

I finally stopped dead in my tracks…Mark could feel my body shaking against his…and he wrapped his arms all the way around me…and said, "Damn girl…calm down…" After about 10 minutes my breathing regulated…and I touched Mark's hand and in a shaky voice said, "I'm okay." Mark said, "I'm glad one of us is darlin'…Jesus Christ you kick hard for a girl." I moved around so I was laying against Mark and faced him and said, "I kicked you?" Mark said, "Mm-Hmm…If I want to have any kids now…I'm gonna have to wait for the swelling to do down…in about 9 years."

My eyes shot open and I said, "I kicked you in the…" Trailing off cause I suddenly remember rearing back and kicking the poor man in the balls…my hand went over my mouth and Mark just grunted out a, "Yup." I said, "Mark I'm so sorry…" Mark was leaning against the head board and I touched his knee…and I said, "I'm sorry, if I would of known it was you I wouldn't have kicked…I'm sorry." Mark held up his hand and said, "No…it's okay…I understand why you did it…Damn girl…I didn't know you could kick that hard."

I stood up on the bed and walked off of it into the little kitchen area…and grabbed a hand towel and put some ice in it and wrapped it up then I went back in and handed it to him…and said, "Here…put this on it…it's cold but it should give you some kind of relief…" Mark took it and set the ice in his crotch…Mark looked at me and said, "I'm okay darlin'…I'll be fine…it's not like I never took a shot like that…I just wasn't expecting it that's all…So stop looking like you're going to cry." I looked down and said, "I just never meant to hurt you."

Mark leaned over and grabbed my hand in his huge one and tugged on me pulling me over to him and wrapped his arm around me…and my head on his chest…Mmmm…Good smelling. Mark said, "You should get back to bed darlin'…it's still pretty early." I nodded and said, "Okay…" I wiggled my way back down under the covers…and Mark was about to get up and leave when I said, "Mark…Will you stay with me?" Mark looked down and said, "Yea, sure…Let me go throw this ice in the sink." Mark went into the bathroom and tossed the ice in the sink and then came back and laid down on top of the covers on his back…and I was on my side…I watched him for a few minutes and then fell back asleep…

I slept straight through to the morning…I was up before Mark, which was a shock…I went in and took a shower…when I finished I got out and walked into my room with nothing but a towel on…Mark was fully awake, he was just staring up at the ceiling…I put my suit case on the bed and he sat up and I said, "Good Morning Sleepy."

Mark looked over and all Erin had on was a towel…and he said, "Jesus girl…put some clothes on." Erin said, "No, I was thinking of parading around in this wonderful Hilton hotel towel…logo on my ass…don't you think it looks good?" Erin turned around in a circle…Mark held his composure, it was all he could muster up to keep from grabbing her and kissing her…Damn what the hell was she doing to him?

I said, "Mark, Chill out I just forgot my clothes in here…Go get a shower…and tell me what your plan of action is Mr…I'll think of something." Mark smiled and said, "I think it's a rather good plan thank you…but I'm not telling you about it until we're in the air." I said, "Oh…Mr. Secretive are we now?" Mark said, "Cut it…get dressed and get ready to go." I bowed and said, "Yes Lord of Darkness…" Mark shook his head as he walked out of the room and said, "Smart ass."

He went over and took an ice cold shower…Damn it…just the things Erin said and did made him go crazy inside…there was nothing he'd rather do then walk back over to her room completely naked and point out his now painful erection and say, 'See this?…You do this to me, more then a few times a day.' Mark let the water run all over his muscles and back….the ice cold water made his erection disappear within a matter of minutes…Damn if she wasn't more beautiful every time he laid eyes on her…And god when she walked into that room with just a towel on…he was dying to reach over and snatch it off her…Good thing he kept himself in check.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 

After we'd gotten on the plane and were up in the air…I sat on my feet in my seat facing Mark and touched his arm bringing him out of Fantasy Land…and said, "Okay, Spill it…where are we going?" Mark looked over and said, "You sure you want to know…cause I know you said you wanted to be somewhere where no one could find you but Jaden right?" I said, "Yea…stop teasing me…Where are we going?" Mark laughed and said, "Houston Texas darlin'…You're going to stay where I can keep an eye on you…what better place then my home…I have a huge ranch there and haven't been back since my ex-wife left…I have a shit load of stuff todo…and you can relax or work out or write…what ever you want for the next 6 months…so, I won't be in your way."

I smiled and said, "Are you serious?" Mark said, "Yup." I said, "Mark…thanks…You do know you don't have to do this, you could force me to just go home…" Mark said, "Hell no…that guy got to you once…and it will be over my dead body if he does it again." I leaned over and kissed Mark's cheek and said, "Thanks…I really appreciate it." Mark said, "It's no problem, I've got plenty of room…and I'm pretty sure the dogs would love the company." I said, "You got dogs? How many?" Mark said, "3…1 Bull Mastiff named Hades, You know the God of the Underworld…and then 2 Rotwieler's, Pain and Panic…who are Hades lackey's…they do what he says…and it's pretty much the same way with the 3 of them also…" I said, "I'll have to introduce you to Salem some time…My black cat…he walks around my apt and thinks he owns the place…" Mark said, "Is someone watching him for you?" I said, "Yea…one of the neighbors has my spare key and feeds him every day…" We talked for a little while longer and then I slept with my head on his arm for the rest of the way.

Mark could smell Erin's shampoo…and just the slightest scent of her perfume and it was so intoxicating…he just wanted to wake her from her beautiful slumber and plant a kiss on her lips she'd never forget…not in a million years.

When we landed in Houston, Mark woke me and we grabbed out stuff and headed out to his huge Chevy truck…it was enormous…it fit Mark perfect…We drove like 20-25 miles out of town and pulled up to a gate and Mark leaned out and punched in the gate code…the gates slowly opened…and he drove in and hit the button for them to close…The road winded a little and then went to right in front of the house…We got out and Mark grabbed our bags and I was just absolutely stunned beyond belief…it was gorgeous…

Mark said, "So what'ca think?" I said, "Its beautiful Mark…I can't believe someone as rough around the edges as you are lives in a place this gorgeous…" Mark said, "All I did was buy the property, have the house, barn and garage built on it…everything else…came with it…" I said, "It's absolutely breath taking…I can't get over it…God I wish Jaden could see this…She's been on anything green…" I was looking at the green fields that just seemed to go on for days…I said, "How many acres?" Mark said, "100, give or take a few."

Mark showed me to my room and said, "My room is right across the hall…if you need anything just let me know…I'm going to go see what's up in this house…" I said, "Okay…I'll unpack and start some laundry." Mark said, "Washer and Dryer are in the basement…its a little dark down there…but don't worry about it…nothing down there will bite you without your permission." I said, "Gee…that just gave me a whole boost of confidence…Thanks a lot Mark…Leave your dirty clothes at the bottom of the stairs I'll grab them on my way down." Mark said, "Okay…Thanks darlin'.."

I went in and grabbed a shower and got changed into some clean clothes…I put on jean shorts, t-shirt that I tied in the front and let and inch or so of my mid-drift show…plus my tenny shoes…I left my hair down…I took off down stairs and started some laundry…then went exploring…to see if I could find Mark in this huge house by my self…I heard an engine start and knew it was the unmistakable sound of a Harley Davidson…I knew that sound anywhere…My dad used to have a couple of them…so I knew what they sounded like…the engine was revved a little…so I followed the sounds of the purring machine…

I walked out the back door and over into the garage…and there was Mark sitting on a stool next to the running Harley…on the other side of about 15 other Harley's…okay my first thought was DAMN…Mark had on black levis, a black sleeveless t-shirt and a black bandana around his head…and his hair pulled back into a tight braid.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 

Mark was listening to the engine on his favorite riding Harley, when he looked over and saw the longest legs he'd ever seen in his life…he looked up and saw Erin standing their with her hands resting in her front pockets…All Mark could think was 'Damn her Legs go all the way up to her…' trailing off and finishing the thought 'To her other leg'…Geez get it together Callaway…

Mark reached over and shut the engine off…and I walked closer and said, "It's been a while since I heard the purr of a Harley…That is without a doubt the most relaxing sound…" Mark said, "You listen to Harley's much?" I said, "My dad used to have a couple…not quite this many…but he had a few to be proud of." He said, "What happened to them when your parents and brother were killed?" I said, "Oh, I put them in a garage storage…I couldn't bring myself to sell them…Dad always said he felt free when he rode them…I guess it's just my way of letting him still feel free…Plus I bought one for him on his last birthday…he never rode his other bikes after that…just the one I bought for him…I remember riding with him a lot of the times when I'd go down and see them…My brother would get on one of his others and ride with us…"

Mark said, "You ever drive one…or just ride?" I said, "No…My dad said if I wanted to learn he'd teach me to do it…but I'd much rather ride behind, so I can check out the scenery…We always had a great time on the bikes…I think I miss that the most about him…I'd ride behind dad…and Mom would ride behind Jack…and we'd go have a picnic somewhere…and just spend the day talking and having some fun family down time, Jaden was still in private high school so she actually missed out on the best parts of our parents and brother.…it was great…" Mark said, "You wanna go for a ride?" I said, "No…I need to go check on the laundry." I turned around and left…I couldn't help but miss my parents and Jack…

Mark heard the break in Erin's voice…he knew she was missing her family…when she turned to go back in the house, he saw her whip her eyes…he knew she was going to cry. Mark thought about it for a minute and decided he'd better go check on her. He got up and went in the house…and went down the stairs and she was folding the clothes, and stacking them on the dryer in two piles…one of them his and one hers…Mark ducked his head under the beam at the bottom of the stairs and walked over to her and touched her shoulder…

I felt a warm hand on my shoulder and I looked up and into Mark's eyes…He saw how red my eyes were…and said, "You okay Darlin'?" I smiled and said, "Yea…I'll be fine…" Mark said, "You want to talk about it?" I said, "Not right now…Maybe later or something…I don't feel like it right now." Mark said, "Okay…I'm gonna go finish checking out the bikes and walk down to the barn and see the horses…if you need me…I've got my Nextel with me…" I said, "Okay…thanks." Mark leaned down and dropped a kiss on the top of my head and I watched him duck under the beam and go up stairs and heard him leave out the door.

God, if he keeps this up…I'm gonna be just a little inclined to jump him in his sleep…hell I'll be inclined to jump him whenever…he's so beautiful…I know that sounds extremely funny…but hell…he might be a little rough around the edges…but he's still looks like a God. As I finished up with half the laundry, deciding to do the rest the next day…I went back up stairs into the huge kitchen and started making dinner out of stuff he had just sitting in it…I made some pasta and grilled chicken and then made a fettuccini white wine sauce and Diced up the chicken and stirred it into the sauce and added the pasta.

I whipped out my phone and said, "Hey big guy." Mark said, "Yes?" I said, "Dinners almost ready come wash up." Mark said, "Yes ma'am…I'll be right there." I thought I'd scream…I stuck the phone back in my pocket and started fixing a salad…Mark walked in and watched me move around the kitchen…Mark said, "I didn't know you cooked…" I said, "It's the only talent I got from my mother…Other then singing…" Mark said, "Uh huh…what'd you get from you dad?" I said, "From pop…probably my toughness…I mean after all, my dad is the one who taught me and Jack how to fight when we were 10 and 12…and in turn I taught Jaden."

Mark walked over and washed his hands and he said, "Well…it smells good…" I said, "Yea…and it tastes even better…" Mark said, "So what are we having?" I said, "Well its salad and then grilled chicken with pasta in a white wine fettuccini sauce…" Mark said, "Damn…was your mother a gourmet cook?" I laughed and said, "No…she was Italian." Mark said, "Enough said…" I said, "Will you grab my purse in the living room.." Mark said, "Sure." He went in and grabbed it and came back…I whipped my hands off on a towel and threw it on the counter…and I was just waiting for the sauce to thicken…


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 

I hopped up on the counter and Mark leaned against the breakfast bar across from me as I dug through my purse…and pulled out a picture and handed it to him…he looked at it and said, "Is this them?" I said, "Yup…Sam and Maria Cage…That was their wedding day…Jack is actually in the picture, you just can't see him…" He said, "Let me guess…she was pregnant with him…" I smiled and said, "Yea…Moms folks had a fit…" Mark said, "Why? They look happy?"

The timer went off and I said, "Go sit down and I'll explain while we eat." Mark said, "Okay…Need me to do anything?" I said, "Nope, everything is ready…go ahead and started eating your salad…" I grabbed the sauce and added it to the bowl of chicken and pasta, with the freshly grilled vegetables. Then grabbed the bowl with the warm sliced garlic bread. I walked into the dinning room and set everything down and we started eating…Mark said, "Okay, so explain."

I sipped my water and said, "Oh right…Well…Mom was an opera singer in Italy when she met my father…he was in a few biker gangs, on in Italy, Germany, France, Scotland, and in a big one here in the states…He was a Hell's Angel here…Anyways, late one night my mother was walking home from a concert rehearsal and she just happened to walk by a bar him and his buddies were at having a few too many drinks…and they started messing with her…dad came in and basically swept her off her feet…he started going to see her sing and she sang her way into his heart…Naturally my grandparents were beside themselves…their daughter was not going to marry some redneck, American roughneck, biker covered in tattoos…They were completely against it…but when mom told them she was pregnant…they basically had to grit their teeth and just bare with it, thinking their marriage would never last…When Jack was a year old, they moved to the states…and settled here…then had me when Jack was 2 and then Jaden when I was 2 and Jack was 4…After Jaden they decided they'd had enough…Mom would call her mother once a month…but they never regained their relationship back as mother and daughter…Mom really hated grandma for that, because none of us kids got to know our grandparents or other family members on moms side…I don't think we missed a lot…We got the best of both worlds with our parents…whether the whole family was in on it or not."

Mark said, "So what about that night Jack and your parents were killed?" I said, "I was on the road…on a promotional tour for my new album…I was supposed to go be home 3 days early…but my asshole tour manager scheduled a few extra dates…so I wasn't even scheduled to go home for another 6 days…I called and told my mother…she said it was okay and then told me she loved me and she'd see me when I got home…I could hear dad in the back ground saying for me to hurry up cause he had a Harley ride with my name all over it…"

I looked down at my plate and tears slid down my cheeks…Mark said, "You don't have to finish it…" I said, "No…it's okay…" I took a deep breath and sighed heavy…I continued, "Anyways…I woke up 2 days later…and it was all over the news that Singing Sensation Erin Cage's parents and older brother were brutally murdered in their Lake Tahoe, California home. I guess some guys broke into the house to take the obvious stuff, TV, VCR's, DVD's, CD's…whatever they could get their hands on…anyways…when they figured out there was three people in the house, they duck taped their mouths, hog tied them, sat them on their knees and shot all 3 of them in the back of the head…"

I used my napkin to whip my eyes…and said, "I sued the TV stations, cause they are not supposed to air stuff like that until the next of kin had been notified…and no one had made any effort to call my manager or even get a hold of me…I immediately left the tour and went over to the school and grabbed Jaden…the press was their hounding her for statements…and when they saw me get there they came after me too…Jaden found out the same way I did…the damn news…That was 3 years ago…"

Mark said, "What did you do with the house and everything?" I said, "I sold almost everything in it…except for the stuff in Jacks room…I gave it to his fiancé…mom and dad's stuff in their bed room I threw it all in storage along with dad's 4 Harley's…I gave Jaden mom's Ford Escort…cause she needed a car to get back and forth from her school…and sold everything else…A neighbor cleaned up the house before I went back inside of it…and I kept the house, it was all paid for…I only use it as a vacation place now…somewhere to run away and unwind…" Mark said, "I'm sorry Erin…I didn't realize everything that had happened..."

I said, "It's not your fault…you didn't pull the trigger and kill them…" Mark said, "Did they ever find them?" I said, "Yup…4, 17 year old boys…they tried them all as adults…they are in prison for the next 20 to 25 years…on 3 counts of murder…they all had prior records for like domestic violence against their girlfriends or even family members, drug possession, DUI's…no one even saw them coming." Mark said, "Well, dinner was good Darlin'…Thank you…You know you didn't have to cook…I do know how to…" I said, "Yea…I know…its okay, I don't mind." I got up and was getting ready to start clearing the table to clean the kitchen…

I went to walk away when Mark grabbed my hand and I looked down at him and he said, "C'mere for a minute." I walked over and he pulled me down to sit sideways on his lap and his arm enveloped me into a tight hug against his warm body…I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my face in the side of his neck and just started crying…Mark was soothing…he ran his hands up and down the middle of my back and said, "I'm so sorry Erin…I wish I could take away your pain darlin'…I'm just happy they caught those little bastards…you can talk to me any time you want to…I don't mind."

I whipped my eyes and said, "Thanks Mark…for everything." Mark said, "Listen, you cooked…I'll clean up…just come keep me company." I said, "Okay."

**Quote of the day: "That's just great, now what? I'm doomed…and all because Ms. Man decided to take her little drag show on the road."**


	17. Chapter 17

Pianogal – Of course I'm teasing you…I wouldn't be me, if I didn't throw a little tease in there! BTW I'm CRAVING more of Walk Away woman! 

**Floridaorbust151 – LMAO everyone is getting impatient…you people are just lookin for some good ole nookie aren't ya?**

**Jaimewwf – I'm glad you're enjoying it Jaime! More now.**

**NSB – Well make up your mind…a little or big nookie session woman! And you'll have to wait and read to see if it even goes there.**

**Twistedxfate – I'm glad you're enjoying this…There will be more…oh…umm…Now is good for me.**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

Chapter 17 

A few days later…Mark left to meet some of his old wrestling buddies down in Austin…And I decided to stay at the house…Mark knew I'd be safe there…but took his Nextel with him, incase I needed anything…he was only going to be gone for a week…but when Friday rolled around Mark called and said, "Darlin'…Could you stand to get out of the house for about 7 weeks?" I said, "What'd you have in mind?"

Mark said, "Me coming back up there grabbing you and bringing you back down to Austin with me…Seems the boys are going to be here for the next 7 weeks as a little mini vacation and a few would like to work in the ring with me…and they are bringing in a new guy who could use some major training…and I'm in my element here…but I don't want you to stay there by yourself for the next 7 weeks…"

I said, "Is it okay, if I bring my guitar with me…because I really need to write some new stuff…" Mark said, "I don't care…you can bring whatever you want…you can stay at the hotel…or you can come sit at the arena with me…" I said, "Sure…I'm getting cabin fever anyway…I can only do so much exercising and wrestling with Hades before I get bored out of my mind…" Mark said, "Wrestling with Hades…what's that all about?"

I giggled and said, "Hey, you wasn't here to teach me…so I figured the next best thing would be the biggest dog in the yard…while the master is away to play." Mark was laughing on the other end and said, "I should be back there by tomorrow night probably around 3 or 4." I said, "Okay…I'll be expecting you…just be careful." Mark said, "Okay Darlin'."

The next day around 3 I was out by the garage with Hades, Panic and Pain…and I was giving all three of them baths…Panic and Pain had already been done…but when Mark pulled up I was just in the process of rinsing Hades…he was a little feisty after a bath ready to romp and have fun…I just had on my usual, shorts and a tank top…and was walking around barefoot…My hair was up in a pony tail…

Mark pulled in and to out of his truck and said, "Hey Darlin'….you don't actually think they will stay clean do you?" I said, "A girl can hope right? Hades has been sleeping with me since you left…but he stinks like outside…so I figure if he's going to sleep with me…he's going to at least smell good." I kneeled down on the ground and was drying Hades…while Pain and Panic came over to see Mark…He said, "Damn boys…she's got you smelling all fruity…" I couldn't help but laugh…

Mark couldn't help but watch Erin with the dogs…they had taken to her faster then they did Sara…He noticed it right away, the first night when Erin went to bed, Mark couldn't find Pain and Panic anywhere…they usually slept with Hades in his room…he peeked into Erin's room and they were both sleeping on the floor next to Erin's bed…it took them months to get used to Sara…Erin was there for about 6 hours…and they wouldn't leave her side…

Mark started letting his eyes wonder over Erin's body…she was dripping wet from head to toe…obviously the boys had given her more trouble during the bath then he thought…Erin's shirt was practically vacuum sealed to her chest…the one thing he noticed about Erin was her breasts…they were full and at times looked like they were implants…but knew they weren't…Sara…that was a different story…they were a gift to herself for her 23 birthday…Mark still couldn't figure that one out…She was perfect when he met her…but her being from California…she was too hung up on her looks…typical California woman…Erin was different…she was from California…but she was so laid back…she didn't care what she was seen in…she loved to be comfortable at all times. Mark reached over and put Pain and Panics collars back on them…and then told them to get lost…they went over and rolled in the grass…

Mark said, "I told you they wouldn't stay clean for long…They are dogs…they love the mud, grass…and just generally getting dirty." I put Hades collar on him and he leaned over and licked my face…I dropped a kiss on the top of his head and said, "Good boy…go play…I know you're dying too…I've tortured you long enough." Hades took off with the other two.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 

When Mark wasn't looking I sprayed him with the hose…he looked at me and said, "You did not just do that…" I looked down and said, "Oh…you mean this?" And sprayed him again…Mark said, "Yea….Yea…that would be it…What did I do to deserve that?"

I said, "You busted my bubble…I was ready to have clean dogs in my room…but you just had to go and prove me wrong." Mark started to stalk after me…I held the sprayer up like a gun and said, "Nope…stay right there…you move another inch and I will soak you…I swear to god."

Mark gave me a gruff look and placed his hands on his hips with a stern look and said, "Is this a challenge…are you threatening me?" I said, "Of course." Mark said, "I dare you." I said, "You don't want to do that…I love a good dare." Mark said, "You don't have the balls to do it." I said, "Hmmm…that's an interesting comment there…since I know I don't physically have balls…but I do know…you dare me and it's a challenge…I'll always take you up on it."

And with that said…Mark was about to respond when I opened the Sprayer all the way and ran it up and down Mark's body and soaked him from head to toe. Mark took his sunglasses off and blew air up his face to get the water off…and looked at me…

I started to run but Mark wrapped his arm around my waist and lifted me off the ground, with my back tight against his chest…I was wiggling and squirming to get out of his grasp but it wasn't working…there was no hope for me in sight…

Mark took the sprayer and I said, "Mark…you're just going to end up getting us both wet…which we already are…It's not going to solve anything."

Mark said, "Yes it will…it will teach you not to be messing with me."

Mark sprayed me…My feet were planted on his thigh…and I was trying to push off…but to no avail…I didn't even budge him…I was laughing to hard to save myself…Mark finally put me down and I walked over and laid in the grass with the dogs…Mark followed me over there and sat down…Hades came over and sat between my legs…Mark said, "What is he doing?" I said, "Telling me he's ready to wrestle…we have an understanding…I wrap my legs around him and we roll around a little…then he gets to chew on my hand for a while."

So I did it…and me and Hades were messing with each other and when we stopped Hades was chewing on the palm of my hand growling…Mark thought he was being mean and started to scold him…when I said, "No Mark…he's playing…if you point at him and try talking to him…you're taking out of his playing time…so he growls…but he's not biting me…it tickles…"

Mark said, "Okay…its official…you're weird…and you've turned my dogs into mush." I said, "See what happens when I have down time…it's basically my time to get crazy…and just have fun….which is probably why I haven't had down time in a long while."

Mark said, "Well…C'mon…let's get these wet clothes off…if we don't get them off now…we're both going to catch a cold and die from pneumonia…"

I giggled and Mark grabbed my hands and pulled me up to my feet…Since the dogs were dry…they followed us into the house…

I said, "I'm going to go throw my clothes in the washer…when you get finished changing…bring yours down to me please."

Mark said, "Sure…"


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 

Mark went up and changed, when he got down to the basement he saw Erin standing in front of the washer with a clean t-shirt and levis on…all he was doing was staring at her butt…he couldn't help but notice she had the most perfect ass…he just wanted to slide his hand along her rear end…it brings back the old AT&T logo…Reach out and touch someone…

I turned around and said, "Finally….gimmie you're wet clothes." Mark smiled and handed them to me…I said, "When are we leaving?" He said, "We'll leave in the morning, so make sure you go to bed early." I said, "Yes dad." Mark said, "You just love being a wise ass don't you?" I said, "Of course." I smiled and took off running up stairs…I was sitting firmly on the couch with the TV on, when Mark walked in and said, "What would you like to do for supper?"

I jumped up and said, "Thank you!" I scooted past him and into the kitchen and Mark walked after me and said, "Thank you for what?" I said, "I had dinner cooking…I totally forgot about it until you said something…" Mark said, "So what are we having?" I said, "Home made pizza."

Mark looked at me like I was crazy…and I said, "Don't look at me like that…It's good, I make it all the time…you can even ask Jaden…she loves it." Mark said, "What would you like to drink with your pizza?" I said, "Lemon Pepsi…what else?" Mark said, "Yuck! Lemon Pepsi with Pizza…girl you don't know how to eat pizza then…you're supposed to drink beer with it."

I said, "I don't drink beer a lot…it makes me real flirty…Nothing but beer has that effect on me." Mark said, "Well remind me to never take you to a bar and let you have beer." I laughed and said, "I don't drink a lot…but when I do…watch out."

We ate dinner and went to bed early…and the next morning we took off for Austin…it was a fun road trip…we checked into the same hotel as the rest of the wrestlers…then went down to eat dinner…when I walked in behind Mark…I heard a bunch of whistles and cat calls…my head popped up and Mark said, "You don't mind if a few of the guys join us for dinner do you?" I laughed and said, "No not at all."

All of a sudden I started feeling like I was surrounded…Mark was to my side, and a table full of huge guys in front of me…and then I felt like someone was standing behind me…Mark could see me getting skittish…and he said, "Do not move one inch."

I said, "Mark, whoever's behind me…make them move, or I'm gonna started kicking." Mark said, "Hell, Glenn, you better move, cause if she donkey kicks you, you and Maurisa will never be able to have any more kids." I slowly turned around and came face to chest with the largest guy I've ever seen next to Mark…Mark was bigger though…as in stalkier. I opened and closed my mouth several times because I was going to say something, but nothing would come out of my mind.

Mark started laughing hard from the back of his throat…I've never heard him laugh so hard…it was worth getting the shock of my life to hear him laugh that hard. Mark said, "Damn…that's the first time she's ever been speechless…usually she's got plenty to say." I said, "You just wait pay backs are such a bitch…and so am I." Mark threw his hands up in defense and said, "Hey this was not my idea…" As he pointed to the man standing in front of me.

I turned to the blue eyed practically twin of Mark…and said, "So you must be the infamous Glenn Jacobs…the one who is owner of Mark's Goddaughters, I see pictures of and hear stories about." Glenn said, "Yea, guilty…Which means you must be Mark's new headache…Erin Cage…my step-daughters…they love your music…and when they found out he was going to be guarding you…they immediately attacked him with tons of questions about you…" I smiled and shook his hand…which practically swallowed mine in his.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 

We went ahead and sat down…I got stuck between Mark and Glenn…Mark said, "Well…let me introduce you to all the boys…Right to left, Brock Lesner, Paul Wight, Paul Levesque, Stephanie McMahon…she's the daughter of the CEO of the WWFE company…her and Paul Levesque are married…Mark LaMonica, Trish Stratus…She's married to Mark…Devon Hughes, John Layfield, Ron Simmons."

I said, "Damn…you people are huge…I feel so short." Trish said, "How do you think I feel…I'm even shorter then you…I'm in the Valley of the Giants here." I couldn't help but laugh, she was right…Stephanie was probably about the same height as me…but Trish was considerably shorter.

We went ahead and ate…and then went to the arena…Mark said, "So what did you think about all of them?" I said, "They don't seem as rough around the edges as you do." Mark said, "Yea…but I know I can be an asshole…I had to put up a wall around fans…otherwise they'd cross the boundaries way too much…you'd be surprised what fans would want from you…"

I said, "My fans are crazed animals…but they can get pretty demanding in wanting to know every detail of my life." Mark said, "That's the same with wrestlers…except we call the women ring rats…which means the only reason a woman would want to screw you is because she's in love with your character and not the person…which sometimes it's enough and sometimes it's not."

I said, "You would just jump into bed with anyone because they wanted you because you were the Undertaker?" Mark said, "Yea…the road was a lonely place to be especially if you was traveling with about 100 other guys…it gets boring fast and you get horny real easy…I did it more when I was younger…but as I got older…I needed something more stable and permanent…If I'm screwing some girls brains out I want her to scream out Mark…not Undertaker…" I said, "Well…I can certainly understand that part…I just don't get the use in having sex with someone you don't love…and you won't ever be seeing them again after that one night." Mark said, "Hell, it doesn't bother guys a bit…" I said, "I imagine not."

When we got to the arena…I walked over and sat in a chair next to the ring and while the guys got in the ring…I pulled out my guitar and started playing the same melody over and over…ever since we'd eaten…I couldn't get the melody out of my head…and after my enlightening talk with Mark…I started coming with my lyrics to go with the song…

After about an hour, I had a full song…John Layfield, heard me playing and walked over and said, "You do country music?" I smiled and said, "Yea…I do a little bit of everything…I don't like to stay in one type of music, it gets boring after a while…so I figure I mix in all types of songs on an album…and it would draw in not only adults, but also kids…it's just the type of music, you can listen to and say you really like it."

John said, "Well, I think you play beautifully…why don't you sing something." I said, "Thank you…but I'm not really sure about that…I can perform on a stage…but just sitting around and performing for people…makes me nervous…" Trish and Stephanie walked over and Trish said, "Yea, play something, please…I've so had enough of listening to the guys bark out orders to each other…I need something to relax me for a few minutes." I said, "I better not…I don't want to disturb you guys practicing."

Mark and Glenn walked over with the others and Mark said, "Go ahead and play something for them…all of them could use a break." I looked and Mark and half smiled and said, "So you guys want something fast or slow?" John said, "Hell, speaking for myself I want to hear something slow to relax me…" Stephanie said, "Yea, some kind of love song…what about the one we heard you working on?" I said, "Okay…"

As all of them sat down and watched me…Mark kept his eyes on me the whole time…he stood behind everyone with Glenn…Glenn could tell he was watching me with intent…but Mark never took his eyes off me for a second…unless he blinked…I started the melody and took off from there.

When I finished every one thanked me and gave me some compliments…then they went back to their practicing…and I walked over and watched as Mark took charge with telling them what to do…and what he wanted to see from them…

**Thought of the day: ****I Believe - Anyone who is going to wear a thong...Should have to go through an application process first.**


	21. Chapter 21

Twistedxfate – After these next few chapters…if my hand was hurt…it would definitely be feeling a whole HELL of a lot better! 

**Viper-sa – LMAO Dayum you people got nookie on the brain…FINE! Your wish is my command.**

**Pianogal – Of course I'm still torturing you…Fun torture is the BEST part of fan fiction…Haven't you learned that yet?**

**FloridaorBust151 – lmao…Glad every one is enjoying that thought of the day…Everyone needs one specific thought for every day! It helps the day go by faster!**

**NSB – Policy? I ain't gotta a no nookie policy…when ever nookie comes to the brain for a specific part then it gets tossed in…until then the policy is no touchy or I whacky! LMAO!**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

Chapter 21 

After we'd been in Austin for about 2 weeks…and I'd been writing like crazy…I called my band and they came down to Austin and also brought a bunch of recording equipment…and we started to record a few songs in the arena…We set up the equipment about 100 feet from the ring…and would record between 4 am and 8…cause anything after 8…the guys would be in the ring practicing…and working out their storylines.

I had just gotten off the phone with Jaden and I took off to find Mark…I was running through the arena…and figured they were probably down by the ring…and ran down the ramp and yelled "MARK!" Mark jumped out of the ring and met me half way up the ramp and "Erin…is everything okay?" I stopped and smiled and said, "Yea…why wouldn't it be?" Mark ran his hand through his hair and said, "Jesus Christ girl…you nearly gave me a heart attack…I thought something was wrong." I said, "No…I've just been looking around for you…I was wondering if I could borrow your truck and go pick up Jaden in 2 hours?"

Mark let out a breath and said, "You nearly gave a 300 plus pounds man a heart attack, because you wanted to borrow my truck.." I touch Marks arm and said, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you…I was just excited cause Jaden is going to come to Austin for 2 weeks, while she's on Spring Break…plus I need her voice for my back ground vocals on a song."

Mark looked at Erin's tiny hand on his arm…and it felt like she was burning his skin, he could feel it radiating off her hand…and it was just creeping up his arm…Mark looked in her eyes as her smile danced across her lips…GOD! What the Hell was she doing to him…He was totally falling in love with her every day he was around her…but he also knew she was nothing more then a job to him…he wanted to just fire himself…but he couldn't do it. Mark wanted nothing more then to just be with her…but even if he wanted to be with her…he didn't know if she reciprocated his feelings…and the only one who was allowed to embarrass him was himself.

Mark smiled and said, "Sure…Just be careful okay." I said, "Thanks." I bounced around a little…Mark dug in his front pocket and handed me his keys…Mark said, "You can reach the pedals right?" I laughed and smacked his arm…and said, "Thanks a lot." Before I left Mark said, "How's your hand and side feeling?" I said, "The hand his fine…but my side kills me if I over do it singing…so I've been pacing myself." Mark said, "Well…I brought your pain pills with me…if you need them let me know…you want someone to come with you?" I said, "Nope…I'll be fine…thanks though." I stood on my tip toes and kissed his cheek lightly…and said, "I'll be back shortly…Thanks." I took off.

Mark nearly had himself a heart attack he couldn't believe that Erin had just kissed him…okay now he felt like a silly school boy with his first crush….damn it…what was she doing to him?

I took off to the Austin Airport and 2 hours later…I had Jaden sitting next to me…and we were talking…she wasn't going to be coming home or on tour with me for the next album…she was going to spend the summer at the school, doing her Internship…Jaden had 1 year left before she would graduate and become an official doctor…she would definitely be the first one in the family…she was excited and I was excited for her…she'd been working her ass of for the last 4 years to make it all happen…keeping her grades up and keeping her ass out of trouble…but still had time to do a little partying…

We talked a little on the way back to the arena…we stopped at the hotel first, so she could drop her suit case off…I didn't even see the car behind me…it was staying far enough away, that I couldn't tell they had been following since the airport.

When we got to the arena…I introduced Jaden to everyone…she immediately took a liking to Brock Lesner…The Next Big Thing…They actually hit it off pretty good…when we got back to the hotel later that night…Jaden and I decided it was time to check out the hotel pool…Jaden had on her fiery red bikini top with the matching swim shorts…but it was crochet…I had the same one only in black.

We walked out of the room, with towels slung over our shoulders, and our long hair was hanging down…and we stopped at Mark's hotel room…cause we could hear him and a bunch of the other guys laughing…I knocked on the door and Brock opened it a little and said, "What's the password?" Jaden and I pointed down, cause obviously he'd not seen what we were dressed in. Brock looked up and down letting his eyes trace over every curve of Jaden's body and then mine also. Brock said, "Never mind, I see you girls come with your own built in passwords." And he slowly opened the door and let us in Mark's room…

Mark was sitting in the chair when we walked in he looked over and about lost his eyeballs. Mark jumped to his feet as did any other guy in the room and he said, "Damn girl…go put some clothes on." I said, "We're going down to the pool dork…we need the exercise…and we also need the water therapy." Mark said, "You're just gonna go down there alone?" I said, "You feel like swimming with us…it looks to me as though you've got a few guests…" Mark smiled and said, "You're such a smart ass…" I smiled and said, "I know…so you coming or not Deadman?" Mark said, "Go ahead and go on down there…I'll be along shortly…"

Jaden and I left…but not before Brock decided he'd come down to keep an eye on us…Jaden was playing the damsel in distress as her and Brock threw each other around in the water…I went over and laid out on the diving board…the lights they had in the pool house were tanning lights…I was just going to tan for 30 minutes and then swim a little…I didn't realize it, but I had actually tanned for like an hour…when Brock and Jaden said they were going to grab some dinner…I actually fell asleep on the diving board…

About 30 minutes later, I was picked up and thrown into the water…I woke up really fast…when I came to the surface…Mark was standing on the diving board with his hands on his hips, laughing his ass off…I said, "So you think that's funny huh?" Mark said, "I know so…" He had swim trucks on…no shirt and I was in freakin' heaven…I swam under water until I was under the diving board…and I pushed myself out of the water and grabbed the diving board…and jerked it really good…and Mark lost his balance and hit the water with a loud !SPLASH!

I swam over to the side and when he surfaced he was spitting water and cussing up a storm…I hopped up on the concert side of the pool…and laughed. Mark swam over and said, "Okay…I give up…that was pretty good…You actually got me back…" I rolled my eyes and said, "Like I wouldn't…get real, to challenging to not do it." I flicked my foot across the water and threw water at Mark…and he laughed…I smiled and said, "You look like a big ole hairy monster now…you're braid came out."

Mark said, "Gee, thanks…Can you help me re-braid it?" I said, "What for? You look so much better with your hair down…or just pulled into a low tail" Mark looked at me with one eye brow raised and said, "Really?"


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 

I laughed and said, "Yes…Would I ever lie to you?" Mark said, "I'd like to hope you wouldn't." I flicked more water at him with my foot and said, "I should be offended by that statement…I don't have a reason to lie to you…You've never lied to me…right?" Mark said, "Nope…can't say that I have." I said, "Alright then…"

Mark turned himself around and backed into between my legs and I went ahead and re-braided his hair for him…and then Said, "Okay, done." Mark pushed away and turned around and said, "Thank you." I smiled and said, "You're welcome…that will be 5 dollars for the hair advice." Mark swam back over to the side and grabbed my foot and pulled me back into the water…

I swam back to the surface and said, "That was totally uncalled for. You big bully." Mark said, "Yea, Yea…live with it." All of a sudden I found myself with my back pressed against the side of the pool…and Mark had me pinned…I said, "Thank you." Mark said, "For what?" I said, "For asking me to come with you to Austin…I was about to make myself crazy in your big house by myself…which I didn't relish…only for the fact that you wasn't there…though, Hades, Panic and Pain kept me company…it wasn't like I could have an actually grown up conversation with them…"

Mark said, "Well…I'm glad you came…you know you didn't have to…but I kind of figured cabin fever was setting in…especially when you tried to wash the dogs and keep them clean." Mark laughed at that one…I smacked his arm and said, "It would have worked if someone wouldn't have set them roll around in the mud afterwards." Mark laughed a little more.

I put my hand on Mark's face and ran my thumb across his lips…I leaned over and kissed Mark's lips lightly and he returned the kiss…and I pulled back and looked in his eyes…and it was nothing but smoldering green…I moved closer again and this time Mark wrapped his arms around me and he held me against his body and we kissed so passionately…like we couldn't get enough of each other.

Then I pushed away…and I said, "I can't do this Mark…" I started to move but he blocked me with his arms, one on each side of me…and me still back against the side of the pool…Mark said, "Can't do what…all we did was kiss." I went under water, under his arm and said, "I'm sorry Mark…I just can't." I swam over to the steps and got out…grabbing my towel and took off back to the elevators…As the elevator doors opened up…Mark walked in behind me and as soon as we were between floors, Mark stopped the elevator…and turned to me and said, "Look…I don't know what you thought was going to happen…or what you think is going to happen…but you're wrong…you're my job…I'm just your body guard and you're just my assignment…nothing more noting less…if I let it become something more…we're both screwed…besides you're a little young for me honey…All we did is kiss…and you would of made it out like we had sex or something…well I'm sure you'd be more inclined to wrap your legs around someone whose younger…and whose also not getting paid by your manager to keep you alive."

Mark pushed the button and when the elevator stopped on our floor, Mark started to get off and then turned back to me and said, "By the way…the next time you kiss a man…watch what you're doing cause next time…someone might not be as well behaved or well mannered as I am…and you could get your ass in a whole lot of trouble acting that way."

I walked past him on my way to my room when I stopped and said, "You know something Mark…You don't know everything about me…you might like to think you do…but you're wrong...you don't know anything." I just left him standing there and went back to my room…

Surprise, Surprise…When I got back to the room…Jaden wasn't there…and she left a note saying she probably would be back cause she was going down to watch movies in Brocks room…Watch movies…is that what they call it now? I went in and sat in a tub full of warm water and lilac scented bubbles…I cried for a while…but just basically got rid of all the chlorine from the pool off my body. I crawled into bed an hour later…and just fell dead asleep…

When my alarm went off at 3:30 am…I threw it across the room and it shut off when it hit the wall…and got up to get ready to go to the arena with the band at 4:30…Samantha my guitar player called and said, "Girl are you awake?" I said, "Yes ma'am…thanks for calling…I almost didn't make it." She said, "Well…we'll meet you in the lobby." I said, "Yea…okay…Give me 5 seconds…I also need to grab Jaden." She said, "You want some coffee?" I said, "God please." She giggled as she hung up.

I pulled on my levis and a black tank top…then pulled on a black hooded zip up sweatshirt…and left my hair down…I pulled my boots on by the door, laced them, tied them…Grabbed my Nextel and room key and went down to Brock's room to retrieve Jaden. I knocked on the door…about that time…I heard another hotel door open…and some girl was standing in the door way of Mark's hotel door…he stepped into the doorway with nothing but levis on…and gave her a long lingering kiss, with his hands all over her rear-end…I almost threw up…when Brock opened the door and said, "C'mon in Erin, Jaden is almost ready." I said, "Thanks." And walked in.

As the fling of the evening was leaving Mark's room he looked down and saw Erin walking into Brocks room. A couple minutes later she emerged with Jaden…and Mark went back into his room and slammed the door…

Jaden and I both jumped nearly out of our skin…Jaden said, "Damn moody ass guests in this hotel…" I looked at her and started laughing…and said, "Horny ones too." Jaden turned bright red and said, "I did not have sex with Brock…though the thought did cross my mind…I barely meet the man yesterday…I'm not a hussy ya know." I laughed again and said, "No…I know…I just love teasing you and watching you turn 14 different shades of red."

We stepped in the elevator and was on our way…Before we left the floor, we heard another room door open…and looked down the hall…it was the same girl who had just left Mark's room…she left John Leyfield's room and was on her way to another room.

Probably around 7:30 am…Mark walked into the arena and looked over and saw me and Jaden talking…I said, "I just want to get this last song done before the guy get here…I know they like to start at 8…" Jaden said, "I've been looking over this song…when you get ready to release this album…it should be your very first single…this is such a great love song…it's going to blow every one off the top 100 charts…" I laughed and said, "Oh you think so huh?" She said, "Hell yes." I said, "Well…who am I one to deny my sister…" I hadn't seen Mark…he stayed where he was until I finished up recording for the day…The last song started…


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23 

After the song was over, Mark came over and grabbed my arm and jerked me around to face him and then pulled me aside so no one could hear us…

Mark said and said, "Damn it Erin…you're supposed to tell me when you go somewhere…remember?" I said, "Gee…I'm sorry, I didn't want to disturb you…you looked like you had you're hands…uh…full this morning." Mark said, "What I do in my private life is none of your business…but you however are my business…I was hired to do my job...and I can't do my job if you don't tell me when you leave the damn hotel."

I said, "Just a warning…you're private life isn't to private…and you might want to get yourself tested cause after she left your room she went and visited a few of your friends…and apparently you're still mad about last night…which I haven't figured out why…because you honestly have nothing to be mad about…you still got a piece of ass…it just wasn't mine." Mark said, "That has nothing to do with what we talked about last night…you was acting like a slut…and I called you on it so now you're going to act like a bitch?"

I said, "Alright fine…I'm sorry about last night okay…I never meant for it to happen…is that what you want to hear? That if I had to do it all over again I wouldn't have kissed you…does that make you feel better?" Mark said, "No…that's not what I want to hear." I said, "What do you want from me?" Mark said, "The truth…why did you freak out last night…you had this look of sheer panic on your face when you pulled away the second time we kissed…like you thought I was just going to throw you on the ground outside of the pool and take you right there…what was that shit?"

I said, "The truth?…The truth is, if I had it to do all over again…I'd still kiss you…but not for the reasons your thinking…Because it was beautiful kiss…and I really enjoyed it…the first time I let my guard down in a long time…don't make me regret kissing you last night…because I really liked it…yes probably more then I should have…but even if I could take it back….I wouldn't. And the look of panic your talking about…happens all the time…fear sets in faster then my brain will let it…panic and terror are the only things that keep me from totally freaking out. Just chalk it up to you got kissed by a girl last night who got the shit scared out of her…"

I walked away to find Samantha.

Mark looked over and saw Jaden watching what was going on and she shock her head no…Mark walked over and said, "Jaden I think it's time me and you had a little talk." Jaden said, "I knew this was coming…you want to know why Erin freaked out last night when you guys kissed…especially since she's the one who initiated the kiss both times?" Mark said, "Yea…so get to talkin'." Jaden said, "Have a seat…"

Mark sat down and said, "It was right after our parents and brothers' murders…Her record label decided to throw her this big party for selling 45.5 million albums in the first week it was released…everyone from the company was there, including other artists signed with the label and managers bands, whatever…the party was huge…anyways…Erin met this guy and they hit it off…about 6 or 7 hours later the party was still going and she was kissing the guy…and things started to get heated between them…but she was nervous…she was still a virgin…the guy started moving way to fast…and before she knew it he had pushed her into a room that was pitch black and started seriously ravaging her…he ripped her shirt off and pulled her skirt up…he was about to rape her…when someone who'd seen the guy push her into the room, busted through the door…and stopped it before it happened…she never could look at a guy or even want to kiss him since then…and the well the whole freaking out thing…she's still a virgin…but apparently she trusts you enough to kiss you…"

Mark said, "Christ…Why didn't she tell me?" Jaden said, "Good luck…she doesn't like to talk about it…I think right now she's just trying to get past the whole kissing without freaking out." Mark exhaled heavy and said, "I wish she would have told me…I said a couple of mean things to her." Jaden said, "And I'm willing to bet she fired back about seeing that little hoochie leaving your hotel room this morning huh?" Mark said, "Gee bad news travels fast doesn't it…I don't even know why I did that last night…" Jaden said, "You was frustrated with Erin…you seem to like her more then you're willing to let on…just like I know she likes you but will never admit it to anyone…but you."

While Mark had food for thought…he walked away…time to do some serious thinking.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24 

In the morning, Mark woke up and was walking around his hotel room…trying to get the sleepiness to subside…he was about to get in the shower, when someone knocked on the door…he walked over and being the bear he is in the mornings…he threw the door open and growled out a nasty sounding, "WHAT?"

There was a hotel bellboy standing there looking just about ready to pee his pants…when he said, "M M M Mr. Callaway?" Mark squinted at the boy who looked all of 17 and said, "Yes?" The bell boy handed Mark and envelope with his name written on it, then as fast as the boys legs could carry him he took off like a bat out of hell…

Mark looked after the boy as he was running…and laughed…up he could still scare the crap out of anyone…he closed the door and walked over and sat on the couch as he opened the envelope and pulled out a letter…it said:

----------------------------------------------------------------

Mark,

I'm really sorry if I lead you on…or made a mess out of our friendship…I never intended to do that…I really enjoyed the kiss…it was definitely something I liked way to much…but I came to a decision…I don't want to cramp you while you're with your friends…so since I have a spare key to your house and I know the gate code and the house alarm codes…I went back to Houston late last night…I think I just want to spend sometime alone with myself…I think it would be best for the both of us…I have my phone so it's not like you can't get a hold of me whenever you want…

Please don't be mad about me leaving without you…Jaden is going to stay, seems her and Brock have gotten a little closer then either expected…and since she can see me when ever, she's spending her remaining time with him…which is fine with me. I have some things from my past that I need to get over and a huge fear to conquer…and I can't let Jaden do it for me anymore…I know she told you about the record party…from all those years ago…and I know you probably think it's stupid to let something like that bother me for so long…I know…why let it bother you…when nothing ever happened…I was lucky that night…but I've been living in total fear since that night…and with that stalker…it just added more fuel to the fire…So let me have the next weeks that you're in Austin to myself…and I promise when you get back to Houston…I'll be a changed person…hopefully…

Erin

----------------------------------------------------------------

Mark ran his hand over his face and sighed heavy…alright she can have her weeks alone…but then me and her need to have a serious talk… "Miss Erin…I'm going to help you if it's the last thing I do.'.

Later that day, I was back at the ranch in Houston…I spent some much needed quality time with Hades, Panic and Pain. They slept in the bed with me…they are usually on the floor…but 2 weeks and no human contact…that'll make any one crazy…so they were on the bed with me…kept me warm all night actually…

I actually had the strangest dream…and decided it was time to face me fears…I jumped out of bed and got dressed…I shooed the dogs out and since Mark had helped get my Red Mustang GT brought to Houston…I was going to let it go to waste in his garage…I jumped in and took off…I checked the clock on the dash and it 12am…damn I'd only slept for 2 hours…oh well…I'll live with it…this was so worth it. I turned the radio on and a really good song came on…

I pulled into the Hilton hotel in Austin around 5 am…I knew Mark would still be asleep…I parked my car next to his truck and set the alarm…and took off inside.

I had called Jaden earlier and talked to her…she knew I was coming for a purpose…and wasn't about to dispute anything with me…she handed over Mark's room key and I said, "How'd you get it?" She said, "It's amazing what the maids around here will do for a 100 bucks…which you will be paying me back…anyways…she let me into Mark's room and dopey him…he left it on the little table right next to the door…" We giggled a little and I hugged her…she said, "Do you know what you're getting yourself into?" I said, "No…of course not…but I've got to try it…right?" Jaden smiled and said, "Absolutely…I'll warn the boys that Mark, might not make it to practice today." I smiled and she giggled and Brock opened the door and said, "Woman…c'mon."

I waved and as Brock carried Jaden back off to bed…I walked over and stood in front of Mark's hotel room door…I stared at the door for 10 minutes…and then I slipped the card key in the slot and as the light turned green, I slowly turned the knob and pushed it open, as quietly as I could. Then I held onto the door as I closed it behind me and relocked it and chained it also. I pushed the card key into my back pocket…and walked quietly through the room…I could hear Mark's light snores throughout the room…and almost broke out into a fit of giggles that could of woken up a cemetery full of dead people…

I walked over and crossed the doorway between the sitting room into Mark's hotel bed room…he was laying on his side with his back to me…and had from his waist up sticking out of the covers…he had his hair free and sprawled out on the pillow…I smiled to myself…I loved his hair.

I kicked off my shoes…and walked around to the other side of the bed and slowly crept into bed next to him…I stayed on top of the covers, but I laid on my side facing him…he never woke up…he always was hard to wake up. I just had on jeans shorts and a tank top…I reached over and traced his eye brows with my finger tips. Mark's eyes started fluttering open…when he was fully awake he looked over and noticed me staring back at him…he started to say something, when I put my hand over his mouth…and I said, "Before you ask…I had to come back, to do this."


	25. Chapter 25

Twistedxfate – I dunno…Is the stalker done with Erin? Read and find out hehehe…

FloridaorBust151 – Yea Yea…Here's your update!

Pianogal – Of course I stopped…You should of expected that!

NSB – Juicy nookie? A bit? LMAO what was originally in this next chapter that I had to take out because does not allow such smut…You could've died and gone to heaven with one chapter lmao!

Viper-sa - Next chapters are UP!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 25

I leaned over and kissed him…and surprisingly enough he kissed me back…his hand went to my hip and then around my waist and pulled me closer…Mark's hand slid down my thigh to the back of my knee…and he pulled my leg around his thigh…and was rubbing the back of my thigh as the kissing got a little more intense…Mark's hand traveled up the back of my shorts and under my panties to my booty…his hand was so warm on my skin…I pulled the rubber band out of his hair and was running my finger through it…

Mark rolled over until he was situated half on me and half off of me…his free hand slowly crept up my body to the bottom of my top…and he slowly started sliding it off…he looked up at me and just stared at my eyes like he was asking permission to remove my top…I smirked a little and then nodded my approval of him removing my top…so he finished sliding it all the way up and off my arms…he tossed it next to the bed…

Oh yea…Time for the dirty fun!

Mark crawled back up to face me…and he pushed my knees apart…and he looked at me with smoke filled green eyes and in the sweetest softest voice he said, "Erin…Are you sure you want to do this?" I said, "If I say no…would you be able to stop without getting mad?" Mark said, "No."

I said, "Then don't ask me…I don't know what I feel for you…I know I like you a lot…and I already know I'm sure about doing this…hell even if I wanted you to stop I still wouldn't ask you too…I want it too bad." Mark said, "You realize it is going to hurt right?" I said, "Yea…fully prepared…if it hurts too much I'll pass out…I'm just kidding…I'm fine Mark…" Mark said, "Okay…hold on sweetie…I'm going to break through you're barrier…it will only hurt for a few minutes…"

I said, "Barrier? What am I a road block?" Mark smiled and said, "I'll explain later…" I said, "I know what it is…just do it." Mark took one of my hands and laced our fingers together…and very quickly thrusted into me…I yelped a little…damn he was right that did hurt…

I had tears sliding down my cheeks…once Mark had sheathed himself all the way in me…he laid there perfectly still for a few minutes, letting me calm down and also get used to his size…Mark whipped my tears away with his thumbs and said, "You okay sweetie?" I said, "Sure…I feel like I have a Buick parked inside of me right now…but I'm fine." Mark laughed a little…and said, "Well…hold on…"

In the middle of all the dirty play, Mark wrapped his arms around me and said, "Jesus…girl you are tight…" I said, "That happens when you're the oldest living virgin on the face of the earth." Mark looked and me and smirked and said, "Not anymore." I couldn't help but smile…Mark growled a little and said, "Damn, baby, you feel so good on me…it feels like you were made especially for me…" I said, "Well…I'm glad I was made for someone…"

As I called his name my climax hit me…which as soon as he felt me release…he soon followed and growled out a furious climax as well…

Mark didn't collapse on top of me…cause he didn't want to crush me…he pulled out and laid next to me…pulling me over and I laid my head on his chest, listening to his breathing and heart beating slow down…as mine slowed down with his…I rubbed his chest with my hand as I felt him rubbing my back…I said, "Mark." He said, "Yea?" I said, "Does it always feel that good? I mean having sex…or making love…or whatever the hell we just did?" I could hear laughter rumbling around in Mark's chest…and looked up at him…and said, "What?" With a smile.

Mark said, "Darlin'…whatever it was that we did just now…it definitely wasn't just causal sex…but I know I really enjoyed it…and from all the moaning and groaning you did…I imagine you enjoyed it too…" I blushed and buried my face in his chest…Mark put his hand on the back of my head and said, "Ah Erin, don't go getting all shy on me now…you're the one who initiated this whole thing…by the way how did you get into my hotel room?" I said, "I'll tell you the same thing Jaden said…It's amazing what hotel maids will do for 100 bucks…Jaden paid the maid and she let Jaden in…and she grabbed your key and gave it to be, before being whisked away by Brock."

Mark laughed a little and said, "100 bucks huh…Remind me to pay her back…it was worth it." I finally looked up at him again and said, "Thanks for making my first time so special." Mark said, "You're welcome, Hell…I'm happy I didn't scare the crap out of ya." I said, "Nah…I've never really been scared of you…" Mark said, "What about the freak out?" I said, "I just freaked out…I do that every so often…but you didn't scare me…even that first day I meet you…you didn't scare me…I didn't care how big or mean you looked…I was never afraid."

We sat there for a couple of minutes and I said, "So is this where I get up and slink out like a thief in the night…steeling only what I wanted?" Mark said, "You make one move to that door and I'll tackle your ass to the ground and then throw you back in bed…you're not going anywhere…and you didn't exactly steel anything…I gave it to you…willingly…hell I was only too happy to give it to you…" I started laughing and said, "So where do we go from here?" Mark said, "Well…first we sleep a little longer…cause someone wore my ass out…waking me up at the butt crack of dawn…then we take a shower…then we have some breakfast…finish up here whatever we've got to do…then go back to Houston…until you're ready to do something different."

I said, "I don't know…with as comfortable as I am at your ranch I may never leave…I can't get that kind of peace and quiet anywhere." Mark said, "Well…you want to stay permanently that's just fine by me…I don't want to see you go anymore then I want to let you go right now." I wrapped my arm around his middle and put my head on his chest again and said, "I've never been in love…and I don't know if I love you right now…but I think its pretty close." Mark kissed the top of my head and said, "Just let it flow…I've have some pretty strong feelings for you…for a while now…I just don't know how to put them into word…so give me time." I said, "Yea…you and me both."


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

We actually fell back asleep in each others arms…and when we woke up, we took a shower and ate some breakfast…then we went to the arena…we were all over each other it was just a casual thing…nothing hot and heavy and we just worked in our separate corners…I was doing some more writing while I watched him in the ring…with the new guys…and his friends. Every once in a while he'd look over towards me and wink…and I would just smile his way…and then go back to my writing…

A few weeks later…and we had 2 weeks left before we were to go back to the ranch and his friends would go back on the road to start up wrestling again. I started off at the arena one night with Mark and the boys as I referred to them…Probably around 5…I went over and tapped Mark on the shoulder…he turned around and looked down at me…and I smiled…he said, "How can I help you?" I said, "Well…Just to let you know…I'm heading back to the hotel with Stephanie and Trish…we're going to a swim in the pool…" Mark said, "Okay…but keep you're phone with you..." I said, "I will."

Mark put his hand under my chin and lifted my face as he leaned down and kissed my lips…I smiled and said, "I'll see you when you guys get back…don't work too hard." Mark smiled and said, "Yea…I know I won't…In fact I'll finish up early…and come join you in the pool." I said, "You've got yourself a date Mr. Callaway." Mark laughed as I walked away with Stephanie and Trish.

We got back to the hotel and went swimming…and as promised about an hour later, Mark walked in and noticed I was in the pool alone…he said, "Hey, where did Steph and Trish go?" I said, "Well…they got tired of swimming and went back to their room…but I waited for you…" Mark squatted down next to the side and said, "You give me 10 minutes and I'll go up and change into my trunks and come back down and join you." I said, "Okay…but hurry.." Mark left…

I didn't know I was being watched until I got out of the pool…I was laying on one of the lounge chairs…and had my eyes closed…I was so relaxed just thinking about how every day I spent with Mark…I just grew more and more attached to him…what was I going to do, if the police ever caught my stalker…Mark wouldn't be obligated to protect me anymore and I'd have to give him up…Move on with my life…and I just didn't want to leave him at the moment…

Mark was on the third floor of the hotel walking down the hallway to our room…he looked through the window and down to the pool to check on me…and I was just laying down…but out of the corner of his eye he saw something move…he looked over and there was a guy dressed in all black including a ski mask…he knew at that moment it was my stalker…

He ran to his room and grabbed his 9 mm…and ran back down to the pool…and busted through the door only to find just me sitting there…I said, "Mark, what is with the gun?"

Mark said, "Someone was in here…I know it…I saw him…he was watching you." I said, "Mark, no one's here." Mark said, "Are you sure?" I said, "Mark…I think you're seeing things honey." Mark put the gun in the back of his pants and I stood up and walked over to him and said, "Relax for a while…I'm going to go get in the sauna…okay." Mark said, "Okay." I said, "Also, if you'd like to join me in the ladies sauna…you're more then welcome to, because no one is in there…I'll be in there alone." Mark smirked and said, "Not a bad thought…I might join you in a few minutes." I winked and walked over to the ladies locker room and went in and got in the sauna…I was there for a minute…until I heard the door open and close…and I figured it was Mark…

I was wrong.

I stepped out of the sauna…only to be met by a fist to my face…I hit the floor and looked up and it was the guy in the black ski mask…I was extremely terrified…the guy reached up and pulled off the ski mask and I was in a complete state of shock…

I said, "Jerry? What the hell is going on?" He pulled out the knife…it was the same one that he stabbed into my hand. Jerry smiled evilly and said, "Do you have any idea how God damn long I've waited to get you away from that big fuckin' gorilla…he might be you're body guard but when he fell in love with you…that's when he stopped protecting you…I could have gotten to you so many times…but I wanted to wait for the right time…and when he said he was taking you to his home town…and you would be there with him for 6 months…I thought what a great way to kill someone…stab you and let you bleed to death on his home town…that would suck for him…"

I said, "Jerry…It was you the whole time wasn't it?" Jerry said, "Yea…I have to tell you…I owe you big time bitch, especially for that lovely kick in the balls you gave me…but I did love seeing you squirm when I stuck this knife through your hand…had to of hurt like hell…"

Jerry grabbed my arms and jerked me to my feet and then slammed me spine first against the wall and kept me there and stuck the knife to my throat…I whimpered as I felt the razor sharp knife against the flesh of my neck…one move either way and I was dead…

I stood as still as possible…Jerry moved my legs apart with his knee…and slid his knee to my crotch…and kept it there…he said, "I tried so hard in vain to get that guy I hired to fuck you that night at the record party, I was gonna take pictures of it and sell them to anyone who would buy them…but you fought him so good…and then that asshole had to come in and mess everything up…I knew you was still a virgin and I was dying to make money off of selling a video of you becoming a woman that night…and I was so close…" Jerry ran his other hand down my body painfully groping my breasts through my swimsuit top and then he slid his hand down further and into my swim and was being rough…

I was whimpering and had tears sliding down my cheeks; because it hurt…


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Jerry got close to my face and licked my cheek and neck and said, "C'mon you slut…I know you want it…I already know you let that big gorilla pop your cherry…huh Erin…did you let him screw your brains out…huh baby…I want to be next…if he got your cherry I want the rest of you…" I said, "Jerry, please stop…I don't understand why you're doing this."

Jerry yelled "SHUT UP BITCH!" He pulled his hand from my shorts and clamped onto my face with it and growled out, "YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY…Because all those years you just paraded around in those skimpy ass outfits…you were just begging to be fucked…I know you was…and I wanted to do it for you...but you never gave me the time of day…well now you're going to give me everything you have under that barely there swimsuit…then I'm going to knock you up and make you marry me…and I'm going to keep screwing you until you do get pregnant…then I'll kidnap you and force you to have the baby…well sell it…babies are worth tons and tons of money…then I'll knock you up again and force you to have that one and sell it too…you'd make a perfect baby factory…you're so young…getting you pregnant shouldn't be that hard…it's going to be just one vicious cycle after another…screwing you for the next some odd years will be worth the time I've waited for you."

Jerry pushed the knife a little harder into my neck and said, "And if you make one move to try and run while I prepare you for this…I swear I'll cut you're throat…and I'll go after you're baby sister…I swear it…I'll go after Jaden…she's just as stupid and naïve as you are…and she's younger then you, which means she'd be just as easy to knock up."

Jerry was about to drop his pants…when two very large hands came out of nowhere and grabbed him and threw him into the metal lockers in the room…the knife fell to the floor and I watched it bounce around…it was like slow motion…

My head shot up and it was Mark…he was fighting with Jerry…Jerry reached around and grabbed Mark's gun and pulled it out…they were fighting back and forth with it…

Mark yelled, "GET OUT OF HERE ERIN…RUN…NOW!"

I almost couldn't move…but I took off out the room…I ran out of the pool and as I was running through the hallway as fast as my legs would carry me, I heard the gun go off, but I kept running…I got to the lobby and asked the lady at the desk to call the police…about that time, Glenn and the other guys came walking through the lobby and saw me standing there…

Glenn walked over and said, "Erin, are you okay?"

I looked up at him and just started crying…

A few minutes later, I heard the gun go off 3 more times…Glenn said, "Erin, where's Mark?" I pointed towards the pool…and Glenn took off with Paul, Ron and Devon…John stayed with me…he had his arm around me…and had grabbed a hotel robe and helped me put it on…

The cops got there and were escorted to the pool by Brock…one cop stayed and took a statement from me…I was sitting on John's lap…and was tell the officer everything I could remember…John was rubbing my back trying to get me to stay calm…I saw two stretchers being brought in…one with a body bag on it and the other with medical equipment…

I couldn't imagine what the hell was going on…why hadn't anyone said anything to me…I couldn't stay calm…I just couldn't…I kept trying to get up…but John wouldn't let me move…

Finally the EMT's noticed I was getting a black eye, so the officer came over and said, "Ms. Cage, why don't we get you to the ER and they can x-ray your head and make sure you're cheek bone isn't cracked or broken.." I was trying to get away from John still I wanted to know what was going on with Mark…but after struggling…I had to finally had to give it up…and John rode with me to the ER.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Once at the ER…John filled out all the papers for me…and then went with me down to x-ray…I said, "John, why won't anyone tell me where Mark is?" John said, "I suspect they don't want you getting upset sweet heart…they just want you to stay as calm as possible." I said, "Upset about what though? What the hell happened…don't they realize the longer they don't tell me the more upset I get…"

John patted my hand and said, "Now, c'mon sugar, just stay calm…I know you're upset about Mark…but you've got to give them some time…" I said, "Time for what though…what happened?" John said, "It ain't my place to tell you beautiful…just lay still so these techies can get your facial x-ray taken…they need to know if you're cheek bone is broken, cracked, or chipped…Cause if it is…you'll need surgery."

I said, "I've never had surgery before…will it hurt?" John said, "Ah hell no…they will just put you to sleep…do the work and when you wake up…you look like something the mummy coughed up." I giggled a little and John said, "See that's my sugar…keep that smile for me…well unless they tell you not to." I said, "Thanks for coming with me John."

John laughed and said, "Hell…I'd rather be in the X-ray lab with a beautiful woman…then stuck in my hotel with Ron…he doesn't have nearly as sexy legs as you do sweetie." I giggled again…John just kept a hold of my hand…and was rubbing his thumb across the back of my knuckles…trying to keep me calm.

I was laying on a flat board waiting for the x-ray tech to check the film to make sure he got a good clean shot…and I looked over and John…and tears started sliding down my cheeks and I said, "John…Please tell me…Please…I have to know…What happened to Mark?" John stood up and over me and wiped my tears away and he said, "Now…girl I can't tell you that…I'm not a doctor…as much as I'd like to tell you…I can't…"

I sat up and just cried hard…I said, "I just want Mark to be okay…John…I love him so much…I just want him to be okay." John picked me up and carried me back to my ER room…and I held on and cried the whole time…John sat me back on the bed…a few minutes later the doctor came in and told me, that my cheek was fine…it was just going to be swollen like most black eyes…and it would be okay in a few days…

Anyways…I finally cried myself to sleep worrying about Mark…I didn't have a clue what the hell was going on…and no one was telling me anything…The next morning…I had taken a shower and put, levis, and a tank top on…cause Trish had gotten into mine and Mark's hotel room and got me some clothe…I left my hair down…and pulled on some socks and tenny shoes…and was getting ready to leave.

Glenn walked into the room and said, "Erin…Come with me really fast." I said, "Oh man…what now?" Glenn said, "Just c'mon."

I rolled my eyes and followed him down the hallway.

We turned the corner to the waiting room and there was Mark standing there with his arm in a sling…I was frozen in my tracks…I just looked at him and he stared down at me…and he said, "Are you okay?" I said, "Yea…I guess I am…By the looks of it you're not." Mark said, "No honey…I'm not…but I'll live…that little bastard has horrible aim…and next time he shoots someone bigger then him, he should really learn how to shoot better then that."

I had tears sliding down my cheeks and said, "Wow…I guess it's something I could always tease you about…getting shot by your own gun…" Mark said, "Yea…it is kind of funny…" I said, "So where did he get you…shoulder or arm?" He said, "Shoulder…I've never been shot before…it hurts like hell…I was close to wetting my pants when the doc pulled the bullet out and cleaned it with alcohol…I made Glenn stay with me."

I looked at Glenn and he nodded and said, "Mark is usually not such a big pussy…but for some reason when he goes to the hospital he becomes a huge cry baby…worse then the kiddies down in pediatrics…" I walked over and sat in a chair and said, "Mark…it's not funny…It's not even remotely amusing…you could have been killed…what the hell am I supposed to do without you." Mark said, "Hell, honey you get yourself another body guard." I said, "I don't give a shit about my body guard…I care about you…I care about Mark Callaway…Mark I didn't know how I felt when we started seeing each other and after all the crap that unfolded last night…"

Mark came over and squatted down in front of me…he grabbed my hands and he said, "Say that again." I looked up and was met with his beautiful emerald green orbs…and I said, "I just didn't want to lose you." Mark said, "Erin, I didn't want to lose you either…that's why I made you leave last night…I didn't want to see you get hurt." I cried harder…I leaned forward and without hitting his shoulder I wrapped my arms around Mark's neck…He pulled me closer and pushed his hand under my butt and he scooted me out of the seat and stood up with me…I wrapped my legs around his waist…Mark whispered… "I have a great idea…Let's go home." I said, "Houston home?" Mark said, "Yea…What do you think?" I said, "You don't have to ask me more then once."

So we went back to the ranch.

After a few months…I knew I loved Mark…but I couldn't bring myself to tell him…I think he knew it too…every time I would start to say something…I'd freeze up and Mark would just end up walking away…Pretty soon a widow woman moved in down the street…and She was around Mark's age…her husband had been an air force pilot and was killed while on maneuvers…well Mark would go down and help her fix up her place…pretty soon I could look across the green hills and see them always laughing and talking…I knew he liked her…but he was really waiting for me to tell him I loved him…I don't know why I couldn't…I did love him…more then anything…I wanted to be with him forever…but seeing him with that other lady…he looked genuinely happy…

I finally couldn't take it anymore…I packed up my stuff while he was down at the ladies house one day helping again…and I left him a note…

- -few months later one of my concerts in Houston, Texas- -

I quieted the audience and looked up just before I started the song…and saw a tall…huge figure in black levis, black t-shirt, black boots and black bandana…I knew it was Mark…I could feel his smoldering green orbs staring at me and I said, "This next song is for someone who I'll never stop loving…but never had the courage to tell him I loved him."

The End

**Well it was fun while it lasted kiddies…while I'm posting the next one…I'm gonna be diggin in the trenches of back stories and see if I can't find the sequel to this one…I remember it was short and sweet!**

**Find anyone who'd life is giving them Tequila yet? LMAO**

**Maxine**


End file.
